


Help you rest

by origamiClockwork



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Bunny, BAMF!Bunny, BAMF!North, BAMF!Sandy, BAMF!Tooth, Bamf!Jack, Gen, Ghosthunting, Ghosthunting!Au, Hurt Jack, Psychic!Jack, really smart Jack, scientist jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamiClockwork/pseuds/origamiClockwork
Summary: The AGGA (Anti-ghost-Guardians-association) Trains and disperses Teams of Guardians to protect the general public from Ghosts.Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy have been a Team for a while, successfully completing many missions, that is until one day the get a Special assignment from the AGGA-leader, which requires a Guardian Born with the ability to see ghost: a psychic.Cue Jack who has been living in forced Isolation for three hundred years and has Knowledge into the AGGA and it's methods that the other Guardians might not want to face.They have to work together to save the future of ghost hunting/Billions of lives.Can I make this summary any more cliche? I'm not sure...If this sounds interesting to you, try it and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Even though this may be a bit off-putting for some people, I’m going to go ahead and admit right here that this is my first Fanfiction. I hope this is not reason enough for you to immediately leave this story, I’d appreciate it if you gave it a shot, Please?  
Anyway I consider myself appropriately skilled when it comes to spelling and grammar BUT English is not my native language so if I do make some glaring mistakes, feel free to inform me, I’d be grateful.  
Now, I love Rotg and I hope I do the characters justice, should it be too ooc, feel free to inform me of that as well.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters

Chapter 1:

The logo of the anti-ghost-guardian-association, short AGGA, consists of a blue half-moon flanked on each side by a red star, this, of course has nothing to do with the actual astrological layout of the night-sky but that is not the point.  
The logo is supposed to represent hope and protection, the moon symbolizing the general population and the two stars guarding it from each site are the AGGA, it is for this reason that the heavenly-bodies have come to be seen as a sort of “good-luck-charm” by all members of the association.  
So perhaps the fact that there where neither stars nor the moon to be seen in the cloudy night sky on November 22, had some sort of influence on the devastating failure that was mission A003G9/M4.

Or at least this is what Tooth liked to tell herself since it would most definitely lessen the embarrassment.  
They had been working on borrowed time, they had known this. The window in which the paranormal sight was granted ( The window in which their goggles worked) had been narrowed down to seven hours a night, this meant they had seven hours of time to complete the mission, seven hours to fight off the ghost and burn it’s bones.  
That was more than enough time to find the remains (the position of which they should have been aware of) and burn them, had their research been correct.  
Since however they had cut the “Archive-time” as they called it and had promptly dug up the wrong position and now they were 40 minutes from Dark-time (this was the point at which their goggles would stop working and the ghosts would regain their invisibility). Lesson leared, Research, boring as it may be, should definetly not to be underestimated

`` Damn it all, Tooth stop! We already searched there! Try a few feet over to the left!´´ (A/N: I’m probably going to butcher bunny's accent here, sorry)  
``Well, Bunny, thanks for the tip, really I’m much obliged, EXCEPT there is another twenty or so feet on the left that we haven’t dug up yet and you know as well as I do, WE’RE OUT OF TIME! We...´´ at this point she had to stop and take a step backwards, defensively raising the mud stained shovel in front of her as one of Norths swords missed her by an inch. ``Watch it North, those swords are deadly to humans too!´´ Rudely, North did not reply. Considering however, that he was a the moment rather occupied trying to stab an already dead person which was consistently and rather decisively (for a person with only half a skull) moving towards the group, she supposed she could forgive him.

``Anyway,´´ She continues, she’ll be damned if she’d let some dead maniac executed half a century ago stop her from voicing her opinion ``We have to withdraw, we won’t find it tonight!´´  
`` No way, we don't give up during a job´´ Similar to North, Bunny was also engaged in a battle with the Maniac-Ghost, furiously throwing his boomerangs at the spirit.  
Tooth takes a second to notice that he’s missed four times in the last five minutes, the goggles are already failing.  
``Tooth is right, ve will come back tomorrow´´ North pants, moving another step closer to Tooth, backing away from the Apparition, this time however he is careful not to bring the swords too close to her. ``Dead-man is almost invisible now, we can not hit it anymore´´  
Bunny does of course not admit they’re right, at least not verbally, Tooth does not expect him to, she knows him too well for that, him and his stubbornness.  
So she’s content with simply dragging him toward the gate of the old burial-ground, glad he does not resist, while both North and Sandy desperately try to incapacitate the ghost, both missing the mark spectacularly. As they finally stop walking backwards, having left the radius in which the ghost can move (they go only so far from their remains) they look back just in time to see it rip off it’s own head, making it seem disturbingly easy to dicapitate, and try to throw it at the retreating group.  
At least, Tooth thinks as she watches the body part hit a tree a few feet to the left of them, it’s aim is no better then ours, even with the advantage of being able to see them clearly.  
This consolation lasts only until she notices that the head actually stays in the tree, long disgustingly greasy hair and beard entangled in the branches, preventing it from falling into the outstretched waiting hands of the spectrum.  
The group stands there and stares.  
``Well, the..uhh..lack of intelligence does not make it less deadly...´´ Tooth tries.  
``Yeah, still pretty threatening, it’s...uh... Three undamaged rips! I mean that’s... that’s... Intimidating...´´ Bunny agrees.  
Sandy, as always, stays silent, he merely raises an eyebrow.  
Still trying to reach it’s head the ghost fades from their sight completely. Goggles failing them 15 minutes earlier than their actual time limit.

 

Two days, 23 hours of sleep and a shower later, Tooth has pretty much gotten over the entire ordeal, it was embarrassing and unlucky but well, nothing a good breakfast after a good rest can’t fix.  
That is until she notices the little red light on her answering machine. “Report to HQ, November 24, 10am” the computer voice says, Tooth groans and gets dressed, no time to do anything else, no breakfast, no time for any special hairstyle, nothing. Except, of course, appropriate dental care, for that she makes time. 

``Ah, Tooth, you’ve arrived! What’d ya want written on your last paycheck? I hear it’s a tradition to write some sort of good bye on it’s backside after you’re fired´´ This is the first thing she hears upon arriving at the waiting room at AGGA-HQ, honestly though, she expected nothing less from the gruff Australian member of her Team, ray of sunshine that he is.  
``No need for these dramatics, Bunny, we must not overreact´´ North says, both him and Sandy already present.  
Tooth is not entirely certain Bunny is indeed overreacting, she doesn't say that out loud though.  
``So you think this is about our last mission, too?´´  
``Well, yeah, what else could it be about? We’re not scheduled for another shift till next week. And a failure like that, caused by nothing but carelessness...´´  
``We should have taken the time to research properly...´´  
Tooth crosses her arms and starts nervously wrapping a loose thread of her scarf around her finger, she knows she’s fidgeting, she always does this when she’s nervous.  
Sandy, observant as he is, notices as well.  
Tooth feels a friendly pat on her arm and looks down to be met with her shorter friends reassuring smile, even though Sandy says no more then he usually does, the message is clear.  
``Thanks sandy, I know it’ll be fine... hopefully´´  
Bunny looks like he’s about to say something else, perhaps to calm her as well, perhaps to disagree with North, but is interrupted by a door to their left opening.

A young secretary is looking at them with about as much of an expression as the stick figures Tooth just KNOWS she’s been drawing in her notebook, these secretaries just can not POSSIBLY be as professional as they act. 

``You can come in now´´ she informs them and opens the door to the room in front of Mannys office (titled, not very creatively “The speaker room”), turning around and obviously expecting them to follow.

Manny is the AGGAs founder and chief, he (or at least assuming he is a HE, no one really knows since he never leaves his office and only communicates through a speaker installed in the speaker-room, and yes, this is indeed where that name originates from) is also the only one with the authority to fire or hire Guardians.

The four Guardians enter the room, aside from the speaker all it contains is a table with miraculously always the exact number of chairs that is needed and a projector used to show pictures connected to what ever case that was to be talked about.

The Guardians sit down.  
Tooth does not think Manny would fire any of them over one mistake but the only other possibility is another job and she’s still kind of tired.  
`` Good morning´´ The voice coming out of the speaker is that of a young man early 20s perhaps, they are all aware that it is most likely computer manipulated though, Manny has, after all been running the AGGA since before Tooth joined and she’s been working here for over 400 years.  
Even with the extended lifetime their special weapons give them, the special weapons able to kill ghosts, the ones that make them guardians, he should be far older.

``Ah, good morning old friend, is pleasure to hear from you.´´ the Russian Guardian replies with an honest smile.  
The other members (save Sandy who remains silent) of their group mumble their greeting a lot less enthusiastically, far more nervous.  
``Despite what you must think this is not about your last mission, I would say something about it but we have more important things to discuss and I will simply assume you will do better on your next Job.´´  
Tooth laughs shakily, relieved and Bunny asks: ``What’d you want ta talk to us about then?´´  
``I want to speak about your next assignment,´´ before any of them can protest he continues ``Not the one you were originally responsible for next, No, something far more important and something you will not be able to handle without your psychic´´ 

There is a momentary silence, then: ``What psychic? We only have our Ghost-sight goggles and they’re all we need, too´´ Bunny informs Manny of this despite the fact that they all know their leader is already aware of the members of their group.  
``Yes, you’ll be assigned your medium today he will meet you here at about 3pm´´  
Nobody is surprised when Bunny is the first one to react to these news, he hates change about as much as he is stubborn. ``Why? We really don’t need a new member and which medium would be able to join us in the first place? As far as I know they’re all busy.´´  
``Not all of them, his name is Jack Frost and that’s all you will hear about the matter until he arrives.´´  
This is unusually curt for a briefing ending on that kind of information and 3pm is still hours away but perhaps Manny knows they need time to adjust to these news, quite a bit of time, actually.

Authors note:  
Oh, you again! I must say I’m pleased to see you, you being here means you’ve read the chapter. Or you scrolled down here for apparently no reason in which case... You must be really bored, that’s fine too though.  
Ok, I’ll start the whole pleading for reviews now, I never understood it when I was just reading fanfic but now, writing it, I get the problem. You write this story with no idea if anyone even wants to read it at all, so if anyone is interested in reading this story further, a review would inform me of that.  
The next chapters will be longer and more interesting, I hope you come back for them.

I'll update once a week.

Bye guys, have a great day/night. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I’m back. Evidently. ^^ 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from anywhere that is not this story, is not mine.  
And I get no money from any of this.  
On with the Story:

Chapter 2:

``1...2...3......4...5... Wait... is that too much?´´ Jack hesitates, how many spoons full of sugar can he really pour into this cup of coffee before it’s more of a health hazard than the lack of sleep from which his desire for caffeine originates in the first place?  
Then again, it’s not like he was asking himself this question when drinking the last five cups and he has not slept in three days.  
Thus it will not make any difference what he does or does not put in his coffee anymore, anyway.

He pours another spoon full of sugar and then follows that up with boiling water, the instant coffee dissolves immediately.  
Jack picks up his cup and heads towards his bed room, he should really just bring the water boiler there too, he muses.   
He’d certainly be spending less time wiping coffee of his wooden floors.   
He’s not clumsy exactly but somehow he always manages to pour just a little too much water into his cup, which he then consequently spills by simply walking.  
Not this time though, this time he makes it almost into his room before he steps on the hem of his way-too-long sweat pants.   
He stumbles but does not fall, regardless, boiling hot coffee spills over his bare feet.   
Jack curses, but does not drop his cup or spill any more of it’s contents.  
He is too stubborn to be defeated by this minor instance of a hot liquid trying to assassinate him, he’ll be doing society a favor by erasing this mean-spirited drink from existence by, well, drinking it.  
Never mind that the coffee really has no way of fighting back, he still feels satisfied when he bests it by safely putting it down onto the table next to his bed. 

One minute and a lazily thrown towel later he is sitting on his bed in front of his laptop, putting on his headphones and drags his finger over the touch pad until the cursor reaches the “play/pause” sign.  
He does not have anything to do today, he has not had anything to do for the last three days, at night though, he’s always busy.

The fact that Manny has forbidden him from talking to normal humans without any obvious reason, does not change the whole “Ghost-sight” situation.   
Proper Psychics, people able to see ghosts without goggles, are always needed, always busy.  
At least, at night they are.  
On the laptop screen Agent Scully comes up with yet another reasonable explanation for why this weeks murder is not, in fact, anything supernatural.

About three episodes of brilliant storytelling later, Jack is forced to face the real world again, he is pulled out of a riveting conversation between Agent Mulder and a disheveled looking and fairly incompetent Sheriff in a wooden cabin by a sound that jack is not accustomed to hearing at all.  
A phone.  
At first he assumes the sound simply originates from his headphones but after it keeps ringing even when the scene changes to a dark forest where there is absolutely no place for a phone at all, he pauses the episode.  
The phone keeps ringing.

Quite honestly, Jack had completely forgotten he had such a thing as a land-line in the first place, he doesn’t GET calls.  
His assignments come in the mail and he has no acquaintances save the other guardians, and even those he only sees in passing, they don’t talk to him more then necessary.

He finds the phone.   
After 50 minutes of search he completely by chance opens a cupboard next to the fridge and finds it behind a messy stack of decade old files and loose papers, it’s been ringing consistently every ten minutes, someone, it appears, really wants to talk to him.

``Who could this possibly be?´´ he says, more mocking then unfriendly.  
``Jack Frost?´´ He knows this voice.  
``Well, isn’t this quite the surprise! Which one of Mannys Secretaries are you? Blue skirt or black skirt?´´   
``I have a clear message for you, Mr. Frost. It does not contain any information about the color of my clothes´´   
``Yes, it wouldn’t help anyway would it, I’ve been suspecting you all buy your clothes at the same store and in the same colors just to confuse everyone else.´´  
``Do you want to hear the message?´´   
``depends on what it says, is it about the Pizza I ordered ?´´  
A chuckle from the other end of the line, Jack grins he’s always managed to make the Secretaries act a bit more human.   
``Yes, we have it here at HQ, you can come get it. I’ll keep it in the fridge next to the coffee machine´´  
``...What?´´   
``Mr. Frost, your presence is requested here at 3pm today.´´  
That effectively wipes the smirk of his face.  
``You can’t be serious´´  
``I am, quite serious, actually.´´  
``Who requested my presence?´´  
``Manny´´ she replies.   
She must have heard his angry snort because she adds:   
``Look, Jack, I’m sorry he’s doing this to you, I don’t know why either but I’m sure he has his reasons´´  
``...Thank you, Lucy´´  
There is a stunned momentary silence.  
``I’m never wearing my name tag when we see each other´´  
``You introduced yourself on my second week in isolation´´  
``that was 290 years ago...´´ More silence ``You really are something else´´  
``I’ll be there´´  
``I appreciate it´´   
``And I want to see that Pizza when I get there´´  
This time he even gets a genuine laugh from her ``I’ll see you Jack´´  
They hang up. 

The secretaries Manny uses as his personal messengers are always nice to talk to, Jack thinks they   
appreciate that he lets them be more human, more unprofessional around him.   
It occurs to him that he has no idea what time it is.  
He sighs and gets up to meander towards his closet, he needs to get dressed.  
3 pm is still quite some time away but he lives far from the city and it’ll take a while to get there.   
Another cup of coffee is definitely in order.

A twenty minute walk later he arrives at the bus station closest to his home.   
Now obviously, since he is to avoid contact with normal humans, that is non-guardians, at all times, it is not a conventional, public bus station.  
Instead it is for guardians only and stops nowhere along the way, it also drives during the night when all other means of public transportation are long since shut down due to the Ghost-problem.

Jack stares up at the gray sky, it’s not raining but the sun is covered by heavy dark clouds. It hasn’t snowed yet this year, perhaps it will start soon, he hopes so.  
The AGGA-bus takes it’s sweet time, it always does, his station is very remote, there is no other guardian living anywhere near him and so he waits alone, as always.

Finally, the damned vehicle arrives and Jack enters, the driver does not acknowledge him.  
``You know you’re supposed to ask me for my Guardian-Id´´ he doesn’t get an answer, this is, of course because his looks are rather distinct and the driver knows him by sight, no need for an identification. Still...  
``Are you that insistent on ignoring me? You’re gonna skip protocol, just so you don’t have to prove to me I exist? Hellooo?´´  
Jack knows that if he were anyone else the driver would greet him, make small-talk perhaps and, recognizable appearance or not, ask him for his Id.   
The man always follows these steps, except when it comes to Jack, Jack is ignored.  
The young guardians sighs and shoves his Id into the drivers face for good measure, then he   
sits down in the seat the farthest away from the entrance and looks around. 

The AGGA-bus looks almost like any other bus, several rows of seats, two doors, many windows.  
There are however, some differences.   
For example, there are several small shelves and hooks next to the seats, those are to store the weapons somewhere during the ride. That is, is one is willing to let go of their weapon or, for that matter, even capable of doing so.   
There is no limitation on how many weapons one can claim as their own but since weapons capable of killing ghost are rare in and of themselves it is unlikely for one guardians to find more then one.  
Especially since those kinds of weapons can only be used by whichever guardian claimed them.  
It is for this reason that most guardians are so protective of their Weapons. 

Jack glances down at his staff, he can’t remember the last time he let it go when he was not within the safety of his own home and even then he never keeps it farther than a few feet away, easily within reach.  
As for his other weapon, well, he would not be able to let that one go even if he wanted to.   
A bitter smile.

Jack does not know what Manny could possibly what from him, why he would summon HIM of all people to HQ.   
Jack has never been there and he finds that he is rather curious.   
He does not delude himself into thinking this might change anything.  
He will still be regarded as non-existent by everyone in the AGGA, well, except for Manny, he summoned him after all.  
That is the only reason he is going there, really.   
Manny has not spoken to him in over 300 years and Jack has been waiting for his chance to confront him, he feels he has a right to do that, too.  
Answers are all he wants and that, he is sure of this, is most definitely within his rights.

The driver is staring straight ahead at the road, probably in a self-imposed state of hypnosis to get rid of the boredom, that’s what he gets for refusing to talk to Jack.  
Oh... What a petulant thought.   
Since Jack is obviously already in a childish mood, he starts to seriously consider starting to sing, “slow ride” maybe, mimicking an air-guitar or something.  
On second thought, Jack really likes that song, he d oes not want to butcher it just to spite mister “keep-your-existence-to-yourself” over there.  
He sighs and resigns himself to a silent journey. 

A/N: Alright, I know a lot of things seem kind of weird right now but everything will be explained, really.  
I feel embarrassed doing this again, but alas, I really do want reviews so...  
Actually, I’m going to trust you to just write one if you have anything to say or if you feel pity for this poor really-not-very-confident Author.  
The story will speed up soon, all set-up right now.  
See you, hopefully. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
Hello there, I hope this chapter helps you guys understand the way the AGGA works a bit, if anything is unclear feel free to ask. ^^  
Have fun reading! 

Also- disclaimer: guess who did not suddenly win loads of money to buy the rights to RotG and everything else? Yes, that’s right me.  
Seriously though, nothing you can recognize belongs to me. 

 

Chapter 3:

Cold and clinical, lot’s of steel, lot’s of glass.  
That is how the AGGA Headquarters is described best.  
Of course there are small details that don’t quite fit into this description, the carpet that is visible through the glass door of the main-entrance, for instance, is a striking red.  
So are the few chair stationed there along the walls, they stand out against the dark granite floor and stark white walls, a weirdly distracting spot of color.

Then there are the people that are sitting in the red chairs or standing around chatting, waiting or striding purposefully towards whatever location they are needed at.

The members of the AGGA working in the offices, assistants, secretaries or rich businessmen looking to make always needed donations, all seem to fit into the building, their clothes bleak and colorless suits, skirts and blazers.  
The same goes for the countless people sitting at desks, staring at computers and typing away furiously.  
Their Jobs are just as boring as their attire.  
They are responsible for the schedules, making sure no guardians team gets too much rest in between assignments.  
The calls they take are from distressed soon-to-be clients, looking to get rid of grandpa who died ages ago but still finds it in him to return and to keep trying to kill them.  
The papers they sort through are mission reports upon mission reports needing to be filed and digitized to be stored away in the archives.  
That is, if they don’t need to be deciphered first, most guardians write them sleep-deprived on trains home, coming from yet another fight to the death, with the other party having the advantage of already being dead.  
Some of the reports are covered in dust, smeared ink and one or the other dirty footprint, sometimes even blood.  
Needless to say, the handwriting suffers.No one complains.

The second group of people that stands out, does so only because they are even more indistinct than the office workers.  
They’re wearing black suits, no matter their gender,  
with white shirts underneath: The trainees.  
They are part of the program, training daily to become guardians.  
No matter how hard they train however, unless they manage to find and claim a weapon capable of injuring ghosts, they will never be guardians.  
Some of them go on to teach the newer trainees when it becomes more and more evident that they are not ever going to find their weapons while others choose to keep on searching, steadfastly insisting on becoming a guardian or to die trying.

But as he steps through the doors Jacks gaze is automatically drawn towards the third group: the guardians.  
They stand out, they always stand out.  
Since they are basically the only protection humanity has from the ghosts, they’ve unanimously decided not to bother with normal socially appropriate attire.  
There are always one or two who managed to look acceptable and perfectly groomed but the vast majority doesn’t even try.  
They are either returning from missions which means dusty, torn pants and mud stained boots usually worn underneath a warm jacket of some kind, covered in minor cuts and bruises and carrying bulgy bags and, of course, their weapons,

Or they are here only to get their new assignments or get paid, theses usually wear whatever they feel like, bright colors, as short or as long as they’re comfortable with, skirts, pants, top hats... Heck, there’s one guy wearing only his pinstripe pajamas and socks.  
Not that anyone minds, they all look ridiculous in some way and no one judges, in fact, there is a certain sense of companionship between all of them, even if some teams are engaged in more or less friendly rivalries with each other.  
They are connected by the deep shadows under their eyes, weapons in their hands, scars on their skin... They share a look of incredibly weariness.

Jack, despite his display of the same characteristics, does not belong.  
He never does.  
Mannys sentence and the unexplained incident 300 years ago closing around him like an invisible bubble, shutting him off.  
They all know he is there, know him, have heard of him, but they don’t look at him, they avoid their gazes.  
Making him unacknowledged, non-existent.  
Jack wants to scream in frustration.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

``I just don’ get why.´´  
Tooth sighs, this is the fourth time Bunny has murmured this, apparently under the impression that none of the other guardians were able to hear him.  
Quite a nonsensical notion, really, since they’re all in a cafe sitting at the same table and it’s not a very large table either.  
It occurs to her then that Bunny knows this, of course he does, it’s the reason he’s murmuring out loud  
in the first place.

``Oh fine!´´ she snaps ``I’ll bite. What don’t you get?´´  
``All of this, it makes no sense. Why do we get a psychic?´´  
``Goggles have been working less good´´ North supplies.  
Sandy makes a few gestures with his hands, North groans.  
``Is too fast Sandy, I do not understand´´

North totally deserves the judgmental eyebrow Bunny raises at him.  
What Sandy is using is a sign-language the AGGA uses, it proves rather useful when communicating in front of an apparition or in the rare occasions when they encounter a spirit called Elvis.

This spirit emits a rather loud noise, capable of bursting eardrums within seconds, apparently it uses it’s own death scream, the volume multiplied as many times as the spirit sees fit.  
Obviously it was named by a guardian with a rather crooked sense of humor, but regardless of the name, “Elvis” (and the earplugs that were subsequently added to the standard AGGA equipment) is the reason the AGGA-sign language is a requirement for each guardian to learn.  
It’s really not Norths strong suit, though.

Bunny lets his eyebrow return to it’s previous location only for it to move again, this time downwards, as he scowls.  
``Sandy says, North, that he thinks I’m right. He says he thinks it’s weird, too´´  
``Quite honestly I don’t get what you’re so worried about either, we’re getting a medium assigned, so what?  
I think that’s more of a good thing.  
After all North’s right the goggles only give us a 7 hour window and lately even that seems to be a fluctuating number. It’s downright dangerous. We should be glad!´´

There is also the fact that Tooth has always wanted to work with a real Medium, a persons being able actually see the dead and that ever since they were born must have some very interesting stories to tell.

``But, that’s exactly my point!  
Look, Tooth, there are so few capable psychics, they should all be used in the Zones with the worst infestation, or to protect the white house, Buckingham palace, hell, I’ve heard there are even some being hired by the richest 1%, they’re being payed loads of money, too, just to stand guard in front of their bedrooms.  
Our normal assignments are important, sure, but not on such a level that they would warrant these kind of resources.  
I reckon they’re not just givin’ us a new team member but also a new mission, I’m just worried about what they think is important enough to pull a medium away from the red-zones´´  
``So you think Manny is sending us out on some kind of super important, secret mission?´´  
She consciously ignores the part about the red-zones, they’re not generally talked about, an unpleasant area of constant fight, filled with the dead, the conventional and the still moving.

They are regions in which the ghost infestation is so concentrated, they’re uninhabitable.  
As soon as there are a certain number of ghosts in the same place at the same time they are able to stay even during the day, unlike the other scattered apparitions which disappear as soon as the sun rises, which means that it’s practically impossible to enter these regions at all ...or, well, perhaps actually leaving them again is more of a problem here.

Of course none of these phantoms can be left alone to roam the land and kill whoever they please, someone has to stop them, which would usually be the guardians Job.  
The problem, however, is that one can never know how long it will take a team to fight their way back out of such a huge territory once they are inside and so the goggles are useless.  
Should a team of guardians get lost or be surrounded and overstep their goggles time-limit, they would all of a sudden be unable to see the ghosts, they would be dead within minutes, unable to defend themselves or even run away.  
Still, It took several tragedies for the rule to be established that only teams with a medium would be allowed to enter the red-zones. 

Sandy gestures again: . it might just be a wide spread area that we’re supposed to clean up, maybe they think 7 hours isn’t enough time to cover it all. ``But in that case wouldn’t they just send multiple teams?´´  
``We are not getting anywhere with this, we have to wait until the medium arrives.´´ North says, never one for wild speculations and conspiracies.  
``Speaking of,´´ Tooth says enthusiastically, she’s been meaning to ask this question for a while now,``What do you guys know of Jack Frost?´´  
``I have never met him. Heard of him on occasion, heard of his jobs but that is all´´ says North,.  
``heard what?´´ he shrugs and Bunny answers instead:  
``Well, there’s the stuff about the isolation, for one. He hasn’t been allowed to talk to non-guardians for a few centuries´´  
Small hands start moving again, a bit hesitantly this time:  
I believe it’s not just that he’s not allowed to. He can’t. ``What’d ya mean? He can’t?´´  
Tooth gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, it’s an automatic reaction and she doesn’t even notice she’s doing it but it is a sign as to how distressed she actually is.  
``You’re not saying that Manny...?´´  
Yes, complete actual isolation...  
They’re all silent for a moment, what they call “actual-isolation” or “a-i” is something Manny is capable of doing to the guardians, they don’t know how but he seems to be able to erase any immortals existence from any mortals mind, they become unable to even notice the presence of a guardian under the influence of Mannys actual-isolation.  
``What’d he do ta deserve that?´´  
I don’t know, I’m not even sure it was a punishment...  
``What else could it possibly be?´´ ``Maybe he does not like company?´´  
``North, it’s not a joke!´´  
``Have any of ya ever actually seen’im?``  
A collective head-shake.  
``Should we head back to HQ? It’s almost time for him to arrive´´  
In all honesty, Tooth has no idea how it’s already 3pm, time is always passing to fast lately it seems...

Determined to be at HQ nice and early, waiting casually for the psychic, making a good and professional impression, they stand up and ask for the bill.  
``Whose turn is it? Bunny? North?´´ That question turns out to be quite the mistake.

``You vill pay for this, old friend!´´ North snarls venomously.  
``Oh, really? Nah, mate, I don’t think so or are ya forgettin’´´ and at this point Bunny lets out a very victorious chuckle, `` that I’m the one with the spoon?!´´  
Tooth stares at them,  
the originally quite reasonable argument (or as reasonable as an argument about whose turn it was to pays for the three teas and one coffee they’d ordered could be) between Bunny and North, had quickly escalated into something far more heinous.  
Somewhere along the ways, a spoon lying on a nearby table had been chosen as the symbol of free drinks, she did not endeavor to guess why but said spoon was currently about two inches away from Norths nose.  
It was being held there, quite gleefully, by Bunny who had only moments before snatched it out of the Russians hand.  
``The spoon means nothing if it is not fought for properly, you took it from me in a deceitful move, very dishonorable! I say we fight for it, now!´´  
``You’re on, mate! Ya’re goin’ ta regret this!´´  
Luckily, before either of them could make a move, which could have proven to be anything from throwing a cake to a brutal and bloody stabbing, a waitress intervened.

30 minutes after the time they had originally agreed to leave the coffee shop, they are thrown out by the aforementioned waitress without having to leave money but instead the promise to “never, NEVER return, Or so help me...!”  
Tooth scowls, Bunny and North look appropriately scolded and Sandy seems to be torn between amusement and exasperation.

Shortly after entering HQ they secretaries are upon them, pointing at watches and complaining about schedules and appointments, Tooth does not know why they are so surprised, punctuality is a virtue they wish their team had, but unfortunately today's coffee-shop incident is not a singular occurrence, not to mention all the morning meetings they miss due to the unfortunate habit to oversleep that all guardians share.  
Once again find themselves in pursuit of a secretary, except this one seems to be trying to get her cardio for the day in right now, walking fast as she does.  
They arrive at a waiting room shortly after.

``If you would enter, please.´´ the secretary says, sounding vaguely indignant ``We could finally proceed´´  
Subtle, Miss, very subtle.  
Bunny looks like he really wants to say something, for example about how they managed to, despite everything, be only about 10 minutes late and how that couldn’t possibly throw their schedule of by that much but Tooth deems the matter to be quite unimportant and instead chooses to simply open the door to the waiting room and enters.  
The others shuffle trough after her.  
``Ya know,´´ Bunny begins, Tooth rolls her eyes and sighs, here he goes ``There’s really no reason for her ta make this big of a deal out of five or so minutes, it’s not like there’s anyone...waiting... for... us...´´  
He slows down and stops because there, lounging lazily on the couch, is in fact, someone waiting for them.

A/N:  
Alright, next chapter Jack and the others finally meet and the part where the plot speeds up inches closer and closer, I hope you guys have enough patience with me to stay here during the exposition parts too ^^  
And just in case you haven't figured it out, the cursive writing is what Sandy signs.  
Well, hopefully I’ll see you guys again, have a nice day/night, y’all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, once again, I greet thee from the other side of the writing! May thee find joy and distraction from the cruelty of reality by submerging in this writing of mine and...  
What the hell am I doing? 

I feel obligated to warn you, there will from now on be swearing in this story, I’m not very sensitive when it comes to swearwords so they will be used loosely ´.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don’t own anything you recognize, surprise, surprise, right?

Chapter 4:

Oh, here he goes, North hears Bunny start his rant and is just about two seconds from intervening, when he hears the Australian trail off.  
He wonders what it is that made his friend stop in the middle of a sentence, quite the feat, and turns his head to see... A child.  
Well, a teenager, fifteen years of age... at most.  
That can’t possibly be...

``Hey, kid! Wha’ the hell are ya doin’ here?´´

Of course, Bunny is the first to talk, nothing keeps him from voicing his opinion.  
The boy turns his head towards them it’s only then that North notices anything beyond his age, which is surprising since the boys appearance is not exactly the kind of thing one overlooks.

His hair as almost as white as the wall behind him, disturbingly enough so is his skin, that combined with the deep shadows under his eyes (even for a guardian who has sleep-deprivation practically written in his job description ) make him look almost like a corps.

Speaking of his eyes however, they were probably his most distinguishing feature, which is saying something considering his hair color.

They are a most startling light blue.  
North is sure Tooth would be able to tell him exactly what the shade is called, Bunny would perhaps be capable of that as well, considering his love of art.

All North sees, however is the look in them.  
The way his bright gaze asses them wearily, taking in every detail of their faces, clothes...  
Despite his slumped posture, the boy seems extremely awake and aware, as if he notices everything, or at least tries to.  
It’s unsettling to see that kind of suspicion on the face of a person of is age. 

``Hey,´´ he says slowly ``I’m just going to go ahead and assume you’re not the people I’m supposed to meet up with, because if you were, I’m sure the first thing you’d have said to me would have been something along the lines of “ pleasure to meet you” or at least a nice “Hello”.  
People usually don’t get very far by being rude, you know.´´  
``You’re Jack Frost?´´ North can’t help but ask, even though he knows the answer by now.  
``Not very fast are you?´´  
``Not doing a good job at the whole polite thing either, are ya?´´ Bunny shoots back.  
``Point taken. Look at us, already discovering similarities´´ He grins brightly but not honestly.

``We’re sorry for being late, Jack. I’m Tooth.´´ She holds out her hand.  
The boy turns his head towards her, looking surprised.  
``Hi, Tooth. It’s.... Fine, no problem.´´ the surprise lasts only a split second then the grin is back, tough it seems more friendly then mocking this time.  
He he does not acknowledge her hand however and instead, glancing pointedly at Bunny, adds:``It’s nice to meet you...  
I don’t suppose any of you know why I’m here?´´

Despite Jacks refusal to shake her hand, Tooth does not sound insulted as she answers:  
``Actually, we’ve been told that you’re supposed to join our team. Welcome! I guess...´´  
``Excuse me? ´´ the boy looks stunned ``I really don’t think so.´´  
``Yes,´´ Bunny agrees  
``Look at him, he looks preschool age at best, no way he’s supposed to actually fight ghosts´´  
``First of all: I’m RIGHT HERE. Secondly I’m an immortal! Age doesn’t matter!´´  
``So ya admit to looking to be about a preschoolers age?´´  
``Exactly how committed are you to keep acting like a complete ass?´´  
``I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if you’re at all committed to keeping any of your teeth you’d better shut up!´´  
``Did you just attempt to threaten me?!´´  
`` Are you denying that it worked?´´  
``I’m going to spare you the embarrassment of telling you just how completely and utterly I am not afraid of you and instead pretend to not have heard you.´´ 

The kid is going toe to toe with Bunny and North’s not sure weather to be impressed or terrified, he pushes this dilemma into the back of his mind. Nevertheless as he sees Bunny opening his mouth to retaliate he senses an oncoming disaster and steps in. 

``Alright, enough now! Let us not fight! Jack what was it that you were told? Why do you think you were called here?´´ 

The Russian could all but physically feel Tooth's and Sandy's relieved gazes, evidently they have the same sixth sense, as Jack turns away from Bunny and answers: 

``All I know is that Manny called me here and that, as soon as I arrived, a secretary told me I was supposed to meet up with a team of guardians.´´  
``Well, that’s just about as much as we know, Manny told us he’d be assigning us a psychic and that’s that.´´  
``Oh, and he said we’d get a new mission, too´´ Tooth looks thoughtful for a second then: ``Though he didn’t say what kind, did he?´´ 

They shake their heads and fall into an uncomfortable silence.

 

It’s ten minutes later, ten minutes of very long, very uncomfortable silence later, that Jack raises his voice again.  
In a bizarre contrast to his earlier confidence the kid sounds tentative, almost shy, it makes him seem younger, Bunny contemplates.  
He feels uncomfortable being reminded of Jacks age, no matter how much the boy avoids the matter (Yes, Bunny noticed he did that earlier) the fact remains that Guardians only become immortal when they find and claim their weapons. 

Of course they can still get injured and sick, they can even die, just not of old age.  
In hindsight, perhaps immortal is not a completely accurate term.

If Jack looks to be about 14 now, that means he found his weapon at 14, he has the mind of a child no matter how many centuries he lives through.

``I won’t be a part of your team, you know. No matter what Manny says.´´  
``If Manny assigns you to our team you vill join our team.´´  
North is right of course, Manny tells the guardians what to do and they do it.  
Still, somehow Bunny doubts that this is what Jack meant, the way he had said “Part of your team”... It didn’t sound as though he had meant a simply working together.  
Sandy makes a few gestures at Jack and smiles.

``Nah, no one orders me around!´´ Jack says laughingly.

Yes, Bunny supposes Manny would have quite the time getting the lad to do anything he doesn’t want to.

``Well, look at that North,´´ Tooth winks at the Russian ``looks like even the new guy’s better versed in the sing-language then you.´´  
``Bah, no need to be overly eloquent when signing, only basics are needed´´  
``If that’s really you’re opinion, mate, I don’t wanna see you go up against an Elvis´´  
``Those are rare anyhow, no need to panic about it´´  
They aren’t very difficult to fight either, unless you forget your headphones. ``Really?´´  
Tooth looks surprised, she was the last to join their team but has not worked with anyone else before, so Bunny knows she’s never faced an Elvis, he hasn’t either for that matter.

``I thought a spirit capable of blocking communication so efficiently would be difficult to defeat?´´  
``Yes, but only if you rely on communication´´ Jack pipes up ``If you...´´

Before he can finish his sentence, though, the door opens yet again and another secretary steps through.  
``Lucy, Heya! You wouldn’t happen to know what happened my pizza, would you? .´´ 

...What...exactly....?

``Jack! Good to see you!´´  
The young woman replies enthusiastically, Bunny is stunned, the secretaries never let themselves be anything but coldly professional.

``Why must the first thing you say to me resolve around food. Why, I feel rather under-appreciated.´´  
``That wasn’t my intention, I’m so sorry´´ He winks at her.  
She smiles and then sighs:  
``Well, Jack, you can make it up to me by ceasing to distract me from my job, I came here to tell you that Manny is ready to see you all.  
Sorry.´´

Bunny is thoroughly confused by he apparently completely unwarranted apology.  
But Jack doesn’t seem to question it, he nods and they start moving towards the door.  
``Bye Luce, have a nice day´´ 

Bunny wonders why she looks so sad as she watches Jacks retreating back and murmurs:  
``You too, Jack, you too.´´

Bunny is the last to enter the speaker room, he closes the door behind him and turns around to see the others already seated at the table, well, all but Jack, who is sitting on the table instead, legs dangling loosely, not quite long enough to reach the floor.  
Something seems odd about him, even though his posture is relaxed, Bunny can practically feel the tension radiating off of him.  
The kid looks as though he’s preparing for battle.

The Australian would have said something about proper professional conduct and general socially acceptable seating rules but in that moment the speakers in the room crackle to life.

``Hello once again, I hope you have gotten to know each other a little by now´´

Mannys voice is as always, polite but somehow still intimidating, he’s the kind of person that sounds as though he is plotting to kill you even while talking about his favorite place to buy cupcakes.  
So when Jack speaks up and is anything but respectfully cowering, Bunny can’t help but feel a certain sense of awe, none of the guardians ever dare speak back to Manny even if they dislike some of his orders.

``Oh Yeah, in the ten minutes we talked we became the best of friends, told each other everything about our lives and arranged a dinner-date.  
You know what though, even with all the bonding going on I still had time to notice, you’re still never telling people what they need to know.´´  
``What do you mean Jack?´´  
``Why the hell did you call us here? Or rather, why did you call me here, too?´´  
``You’re here because want you to join their team´´  
``No, you don’t! You can’t! This has got to be a joke, right?  
What, is the world ending? A Zombie apocalypse impending?  
Because if you are actually acknowledging my existence, telling others to acknowledge my existence, Oh boy, then we must really be in trouble!´´ 

If Bunny has learned actually anything about Jacks in the half hour he’s known him, it’s that the kid loves sarcasm and utilizes it without restraint, but it’s mocking and lighthearted, teasing at best. This sounds downright malicious. 

Somewhere along the way that conversation had really escalated, Jacks eyes are blazing and narrow, he seems furious for no apparent reason.  
Bunny feels honestly unsettled, at the animosity in the kids voice, he also sounds hurt though, unbelievably so.

``Jack I assure you, I am not joking... Uh, nor are we about to die... You must hear me out.´´  
``I don’t have to do anything! Least of all listen, all I ever do is listen. You didn’t tell me it would be like this! You...´´  
``Jack, you need to calm down, the conversation you are beginning at the moment is not one that should be held in public.´´

That does make Jack stop, he glances at the other guardians and hesitates, then he nods.

``Fine then. What are we here for?´´

Bunny is not about to just let the conversation end like this, obviously there is something here they don’t know about and it sounds to interesting for Bunny to be content with ignoring it, he opens his mouth to say something when a hand on his arm stops him.  
He looks down to see Sandy shaking his head, he’s probably right, if Manny is stopping this conversation now, he wont restart it simply because Bunny expresses his curiosity. 

``I will explain your mission to you now, I expect you to listen very carefully, since, even though he was far off when it came to the Zombie theory, Jack was in some respects right.  
There are a lot of people in danger at the moment and we have already taken the situation far too lightly for far too long.´´

Bunny turns his head to look at his team members in astonishment, what kind of mission could possibly warrant that kind of introduction? And when the hell had Manny turned into such a drama-queen anyway?

The lights turn off and the Projector switches on with a soft “click”, an image lights up the opposite wall.

 

A/N:  
The plot rears it’s scaled head and it’s ferocious star burrows into mine, “You do not frighten me!” I shout as I raise my hands to my keyboard, “I will bring upon your end, word for word!”  
I start typing...

Two things, and they’re kind of important so... Please, read this one, alright.^^

1:Sorry but more Warnings, since this story has ghosts on it there will later on be descriptions of corpses and injuries, I won’t exactly be writing three paragraphs describing someones intestines in excruciating detail but I don’t intend to censor myself either if I need slightly graphic descriptions for some scenes to have the desired effect.  
The T-rating should stay appropriate though, just consider yourself warned again.

 

2:This one had the first interactions between Jack and the guardians, I’m really insecure about it so, tell me what you think? If they’re ooc... Tell me, I can take it... probably...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be back for the next one ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, I just choose one possible way for the guardians to look as humans, if you don’t like it, well, it’s not an important part of the story so feel free to just let your own imagination run free.**

Chapter 5:

This, Jack thinks as he stares at the Photo projected on the wall, is what a haunted house is supposed to look like.  
It depicts what appears to be an old Victorian era styled mansion, doubtlessly it was once beautiful, that much is clear despite the obvious decay it the wooded structure, despite the floorboards missing in the terrace leading to the front door and despite the broken glass in the windows.

Still, Jack is not a romantic and so the first thing he registers is the barbed wired fence surrounding the mansion and the multiple red signs, warnings not to enter or even come closer.  
They are scarlet colored signs with a black X on them and numbers underneath identifying the area as a...

``A red-zone?´´  
Unknowingly the only girl in the room finishes Jacks thought for him.  
She has dark skin and colorfully dyed hair, her eyes are a soft brown and kind.  
Jack thinks it was kindness that lead her to introduce herself just a few minutes ago, without any animosity.  
Tooth, he thinks, that’s what she said her name is. Probably a nickname. 

All heads in the room turn towards Tooth as she continues: ``You’re not actually sending us into a red-zone, are you?´´ She sounds vaguely frightened.  
Jack doesn’t blame her, he’s spent time there.  
All Psychics get assigned there eventually, whether they want to or not.

``Unfortunately, I am. Tough this is not a normal red-zone´´  
``But... But the rules say...´´ The rules say no non-psychic may enter a red-zone. Not since the goggles started to fail.  
``Let him finish, Tooth´´ That’s the Russian, he’s the tallest and the most muscular of the group and yet, somehow he still manages to not look threatening in the slightest, he looks rather friendly actually, bright blue eyes twinkling and the dark shoulder long unkempt hair, even with the unshaven look he looks like a child. 

The other two members of the team (the short round one with the amber eyes, the messy blond hair and the happy smile-though right now it’s more of a questioning look, and the rude one, Australian he thinks, also tall and with his light brown hair in a low ponytail, fringes covering his green eyes )  
stay silent.

``This mission is different from your others.  
Tell me what is it you know when it comes to the actual existence of the ghost, how they take form and so forth.´´  
When none of the other four guardians answer, Jack glances around to see their confused expressions.  
He sighs, they really have no idea what their fighting against, do they?

``Well,´´  
He begins, because someone has to say something, right?  
``About three centuries ago the research into the pseudo-science behind the phenomenon of apparitions of the already dead appearing and behaving violently towards the living, now named ghosts, came to a halt.´´  
All heads turn towards him.  
Well, at least they’re listening.

``The last thing that was being looked into was where these apparitions draw their energy from, since it is obvious that they do not need to eat, drink, sleep or even breathe to remain existent.  
They don’t even need their vital organs, some of them appearing without heads or fatal wounds, in other words in whatever way they died.  
So the question was: how do they maintain a corporeal existence just as capable, in some respects even more capable, as normal human beings?  
It was theorized that these ghosts require two things to remain in the world of the living´´

At this point Jack pauses and gives Manny a chance to stop him, what he is about to reveal is highly theoretical and not commonly known by the normal guardians.  
But the speaker remains still and Jack, ignoring the stares from the other occupants of the room, holds up one finger ad continues:  
``One, A sort of connection to our plane of existence usually their bones, to destroy a ghost all one needs to do is burn this connection´´  
The guardians nod, this they all know.  
Jack holds up a second finger.  
``secondly we believe there to be some kind of power source which all ghosts draw upon, no one knows how exactly this works, tough.  
This is also the reason that in regions where the ghost population is extremely dense, so called red-zones, apparitions are able to sustain their form even during the daylight, they draw upon each others power.  
There is no current theory as to why the more isolated ghosts fade during daylight, even though the power source should still exist, the best guess, and really a guess is all it is, is that is has something to do with the moon or the stars.  
It’s just as possible though that the sunlight itself is the issue, or the warmth.´´

Manny still has not said anything so Jack decides to complete his summary of decades of research.

``Also, it is very likely that our weapons and goggles are connected to this power source as well, even though they are not as dependent on it as the ghost themselves.  
That is why we are capable of harming them even though it should really not bother them to be stabbed, sliced, shot or whatever method of brutal slaying it is you have planned for them.  
After all, they don’t appear to be fazed by such things as the organ-damage or blood-loss or even the loss of their head that killed them originally.  
That’s all that is currently known to us since, as I said before, as far as this particular branch of science is concerned, all research ceased about three centuries ago.´´

For a second they all stare at him, stunned.  
Jack takes delight in the fact that the Australians’ jaw has practically hit the floor, certainly a very dignified way to process new information.

Finally the smallest member of the group asks the question they are undoubtedly all thinking: How do you know all of this, Jack?

``Because I was a vital part of the team of scientists working on this theory.´´  
``And why is it tha’ the research has stopped?´´  
Ah, it seems he’s finally decided to pick his jaw of off the floor again and instead use it more conventionally.

``There were a few...  incidents  and it was deemed to dangerous to continue the project.´´ Manny says.

There is so, so much more Jack wants to say, so much more that has to be said.  
People that need to be talked about, acknowledged, honored.  
So many break-through they had made before one failure ruined not only their work but also many of their personal lives.  
So many people who sacrificed so much, and accomplished even more.  
(who exactly was it who helped build the goggles that save countless lives a day?  
Who is it that’s capable of repairing weapons without them losing even the slightest bit of their power? The guardians certainly never thought to thank those people.)  
Their years of hard work deserve more then to be categorized as one big mistake, even if it ended as such, despite countless successes they’d made along the way.

But Manny has left all of that to remain out of the narrative and thus unknown and so Jack has no choice but to do the same.

He clenches hands into fists and fights down the burning anger, he knows he’d regret it later if, in his rage, he said anything without thinking now.  
Still he hates the injustice of it all.

``What kind of incidents?´´  
Tooth pipes up but before Jack can make the mistake of answering her honestly, Manny brushes the question off,  
``That is of no consequence to any of you... ´´  
and chooses to instead get back to the original topic of conversation  
``...or your new assignment.´´

``What you see on the photo is believed to be the location of the source Jack spoke of.  
It was discovered before the research was stopped and measures were taken to insure that it is not disturbed by any living soul.  
There was only ever one team sent there and they reported back having suffered great losses and classified the place as a zone-red which, in hindsight, was perhaps to be expected.´´

``So they didn’t bring back any data at all? None?´´ Jack can’t help it, even if his previous project ended in a disaster he is still a scientist at heart and just generally a very curious person.  
As soon as Manny he mentioned the fact that they had found the source, his head had started swirling with endless possibilities and questions he needed to have answered.

``There was, but the mission reports and the discovered data are classified and only to be accessed with my written permission.  
But again, this has nothing to do with your mission, contain your curiosity, Jack.´´  
``Then just spit it out already, would you?´´  
``I’m getting there Jack, hear me out.  
As I’m sure you’ve all noticed your goggles have become more and more unreliable and, like Jack said earlier, we believe them too be connected to the source.  
Since the goggles are such a vital part of our endeavor to eradicate all ghost that pose a threat to the general population, I have decided to abolish the strict ban that had previously been placed on all excursions to the location of the source.

That is, I have abolished it for your team of five, so I that I may enable you to carry out your mission. Which is to say: You are to go and investigate the scene and inform me of what could possibly be the reason for the sudden failure of one of our most important pieces of equipment.  
Since I will be sending you into the worst red-zone that has yet to be recorded and in light of our recent inability to rely on technology necessary to successfully complete said mission, I am assigning you a psychic in addition to the goggles, namely Jack.  
Each of you will receive a blue print of the house and all recorded information I can provide without breaking my own rule of confidentiality concerning the only other expedition to the house.  
This particular mission is to be executed in absolute secrecy so as to avoid causing an unnecessary panic.  
Did you understand everything?´´

The big Russian looks around the room and, upon seeing all his fellow guardians nod, replies:  
``I do believe we know what we have to do. When do you want us to leave?´´  
``As soon as you have taken all necessary precautions.  
I expect you to follow protocol despite the unusual manner of your task.´´

``Yes, of course!´´ says Tooth, all professionalism.

Now that they know their task the guardians can’t leave the room (or rather the uncomfortably intimidating presence of their boss) fast enough.  
Before he knows what is happening to him-or before he can protest, Jack is being pushed out of the room by the other guardians (now his team-members) and told a meeting place where they want to begin planing as soon as possible.  
They wish him and each other a nice rest of the day and ``See you tomorrow, Jack´´ and ``Don’t be late´´ and ``If this mission takes a while and you live further away, you should come stay in our building complex. It’s no.rent for guardians´´ and ``You want him to move? Tooth, don’t over do it´´``It’s just temporary, Idiot´´ echoes in his mind as he watches their retreating backs.

He’s left standing in the now empty hallway not moving, stunned by the sudden onslaught of words directed at him.  
It’s been a long time since he has talked to more than one person for longer than a few cold sentences and he feels vaguely overwhelmed.  
And hollow... or not, it may be shock... He can’t tell.  
He can’t tell, because for the first time in a long, long time there is the guaranty that he will talk to someone again, in only a short while, too and he is very acutely aware this.  
It’s a feeling he hasn’t had in while.  
A reassurance he hasn’t had in a while

It was only as soon as that thought had settled in that he realized what else had been said.  
Moving into one of the buildings for guardians only... Huh.

It would certainly be practical, if the mission should indeed prove to take more then a few days.  
Jack’s not really sure how many more silent bus-rides he can take without committing some sort of first degree felony.

Let’s see, making a list of all necessary preparations, would lead to at least three mandatory days of searching through the history of the building, looking at all deaths that occurred there, possible locations of the bones, memorizing the floor-plans and so one and so forth.  
Then one day to search through the place in daylight, one more to set up cameras, recorders and other equipment.  
Actually since they are in a red-zone, meaning ghosts 24/7, he should probably add a couple of days on top of that, just in case.  
Also, there is a possibility that the source is only detectable or approachable during the night, so there may be a few times they have to visit at later times.  
Because of the unusual manner of their assignment, they might also have to check in spontaneously, because of, say a sudden abnormality in the paranormal energy or behavior of the ghosts.  
In such a case the hour long drive would be quite the obstacle, especially since the rest of his team ( he’s part of a team! ) will be as good as useless without him.  
They need him, of all people

He allows himself a second of glee.  
A pleasant feeling.

...He should find out the address of that “Guardian-dorm”.

 

**A/N: And once again, that’s it. Hope you liked it.**  
I’m tempted to ask for reviews, I’m just not sure it’ll be very helpful, so I’m dropping this, oh so subtle hint instead. **Looooooong paragraphs of nothing but dialogue, Sorry, hope you don’t mind to much...** **As always any questions are welcome and so are complaints (within reason) or any advice.  
Thank you, have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I’m probably not going to be able to update this often anymore, I have a few chapters written already, but I’ll be pretty busy again in a short time. ******  
**I’ll try to keep this up but try to enjoy the fast updates you’re getting right now.**

Added note: I realized there were some issues with the way I'duploaded the chapters, the order was all scrambled, really sucked. Sorry... Anway, I fixed it!^^

****

**I hope you like this chapter, have fun!**

 

#### Chapter 6:

Two days later Sandy is standing in front of the building complex known as the “AGGA-dorms” and watching as Jack hauls two bags up the stairs, he’s doing it by himself despite both North’s and Sandy’s offers to help him. 

The white haired youth had decided to rent one of the apartments for an unspecified amount of time, he now lives right above the floor that holds the rest of them.

It’s normal for all members of one team to live on the same floor together, it’s why Sandy’s had to sign the seventh petition for an elevator this just yesterday (seriously 25 floors but only stairs).  
There would still be an empty room left, right next to Norths, for Jack to live in yet he chose not to.

Sandy can’t help but wonder why Jack insists on alienating himself from them in this way, the kid is all smiles and humorous conversations but when it comes to doing anything that shows or reinforces his connection to them beyond that, he shuts down.

Sandy doesn’t follow the pale teenager up to his apartment and enters Tooth's instead, she has a huge living room, where there’s room for them all.  
Also between North’s obsessions with model trains, planes and ships and Bunny’s love for art, painting in particular, there’s no contest in determining who’s apartment is the most tidy.

So the female guardian, kind as she is, had agreed to host their meetings, still, they had made copies of all their keys and exchanged them.

Everyone else is already there and Jack joins them before they have a chance to start gossiping about him (not that they’d ever have done that, they’re faaaar too professional.).

``Good morning, Jack!´´ Tooth smiles brightly ``Do yo want tea? Something to eat?´´  
``Morning Tooth, guys. Nah, thanks, I’ve already had coffee, that’s all I need.´´  
``Ok, then. So, should we start?´´

Jack grins and flops down on one the soft bright blue armchairs (which match surprisingly well with the light yellow walls and mint green curtains, Tooth’s apartment is just as colorful as her hair) gathered around an antique looking low wooden table.  
On said table there’s a laptop and an envelop containing all papers connected to their assignment, sent by Manny, just as promised. 

The other guardians also take their seats and Tooth spreads the contents of the envelope on the table.  
Not a lot of contents there, tough.

``Oh, would you look at that! So much information all at once!´´ Jack says.  
It’s sarcasm of course, there are blueprints of the houses layout and ... That’s it.

That’s not normal, usually a location-file is quite thick, It is, after all, supposed to contain the buildings history, all the deaths-making it easier to find the bones and burn them.  
Knowing the way the victims died might also help determine the nature of the apparition.  
Aside from that there’s usually some sort of report including possible damage to the structure of the location, just to avoid getting the guardians buried alive.

``This has gotta be a bloody joke, there’s basically nothin’ here!´´ Bunny complains.  
I don’t understand, Manny told us there would be a floor-plan and the information about the building. ``Maybe he decided we shouldn’t get the classified Info after all.´´ Tooth picks up the envelope and shakes it again, ``Nope, that really is all´´

``Ok, so, we go to the library and do the research ourselves, that place looked like it may have some kind of history.  
Even if not, there has to be a record somewhere, worst case scenario we scour the papers searching for articles of accidents, homicides, suicides- any kids of deaths there.  
Also, what about the last owner?  
Do they have any kind of descendants who could know something?´´

``Wow, Frost, hold on for a second there.  
The hell gives you the right ta order us around?´´

Jack halts and looks momentarily surprised then he turns to Bunny and answers.

``Well, pardon me for trying to do my job.  
I‘m just trying to help, kangaroo.  
And I’m not ordering anyone around, just listing suggestions, besides, they’re good ideas right? ´´  
``First of all: they’re not, secondly: Call me a kangaroo one more time and there will be one more ghost for us to get rid of!Without getting payed, too.´´  
``Then do me a favor and do it in your apartment so I can at least come back to throw around your furniture instead of Tooth’s, call it a last wish, Kangaroo.´´  
``oh, That’s it! You little...´´  
``Alright, Bunny, Jack. You must calm down. Bunny what is it you have against jacks idea´?´  
``North, If Manny doesn’t send us the Information, there’s a reason for it.  
We shouldn’t go looking for things we’re not supposed to know.´´  
We can’t possibly carry out our mission this way, though, we’re basically clueless. ``But we are to follow protocol.´´  
``I haven’t followed protocol in years, no one’s noticed. We’ll be fine!´´ Jack’s not sure admitting that out loud was a good idea but, well... 

Bunny hesitates, whether it’s because he’s too proud to admit Jacks is right or whether he really does want to follow protocol remains but speculation.

``...Fine. Should we split up?´´  
``You don’t need to do anything, it’s my idea. I can do it alone, I have before.´´  
``What? No! You’re not working solo this time, Jack, we’ll do it together.  
Tell us what you need us to do.´´ Tooth protests energetically and smiles.

The look on Jacks face at that is hard to define.  
A mixture between shock and... sadness.  
Sandy can see unbelievable sadness in the kid’s cerulean eyes, it lasts only a split second, then it’s replaced by a mocking glint.

``So, I get to order you around now?´´  
``Don’t push it, kid´´  
``Fine, who usually does the research?´´  
I do. ``Alright, so you know your way around the archives, then.  
You think you could go looking through the old newspaper articles for mentions of the building?  
If you take Kang... Bunny with you he can check the city records, they keep track of some of the older mansions if they have historical significance, there might be one or two certificates there too, architectural contracts and such, maybe there was a renovation, that would be recorded there too.  
Aside from that, there are the AGGA mission reports, if there were apparitions around the area there’ll be a record, North could do that.  
Me and Tooth could then go find and talk to the current owner of the property.´´

He looks around uncertainly. 

``Only if you guys agree, of course. I mean.. If you don’t want to...´´  
``No, No, Jack, it’s a good plan, just... uh...Bunny doesn’t do well with research in archives...  
Maybe he should go with you to talk to the owner, I’ll take his place.´´  
``Not true, I...´´  
``Bunny, you’re an amazing guardian, but the last time you were on research duty, you got so impatient you bribed the archivists assistant into doing your job and that kid sucked at it so much we had to spend five additional hours searching for the body, in a haunted house, we were lucky the goggles weren’t failing back then.  
Sorry but you’re not doing anything that involves patience ever again.´´  
``My. My, Bunny, What was that about the protocol?´´  
``Shut it Frost! I’m telling ya, that’s not what happened, I had a cold, it was dusty... The bugger looked like he knew his way around. I...´´  
``Of course you did, sure, sure. Well, anyway, glad you’re fine with venturing into the gray area of the law from time to time...´´  
``What’d ya mean by that?´´  
``Nuffin’... Let’s go, Fluff-tail.´´Jack jumps up from the chair laughingly.  
``I gotta go and get my coat, meet you downstairs´´ and he’s out the door.  
``Damn, brat, wait... wait up, damn it!´´ the door opens and shuts a second time.

Do you think this’ll be alright?  
``If we haven’t gotten any calls from the police about a double homicide by this afternoon, I think they’ll make it through the rest of this mission too.´´

Both the remaining male guardians raise their eye-brows, skeptically.  
Sandy’s tempted to shut off his phone, he really doesn’t want to deal with the fallout of this particular  
team-up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

``What are we doin’ here Frost?´´ Bunny’s aware of how exasperated he sounds but they’ve been walking for 45 minutes and now they’re standing in front of... an internet cafe.  
It’s a nice looking cafe, wooden floors and walls, soft warm lights and a huge window front, but if the kid wants more coffee they could just have bought that from the cafe literally right across the street from the AGGA-dorms. 

Jacks opens the glass door and has the nerve to give Bunny that unbelievably annoying grin of his, 

``Come on, kangaroo, you’ll see.´´ 

He enters, sits down in front of the next free Computer and switches it on.  
When he notices that Bunny is still standing outside, he rolls his eyes and motions for him to come in.  
Bunny groans and follows.

Pulling up a chair to sit beside the boy, Bunny can see what’s on the screen: 

``You’re looking at the AGGAs digital records of all known haunted buildings?  
Why did you come here just to use the computer and didn’t we agree North was gonna do that?´´  
``No, North’s looking at the history of the building, I’m looking for the identity of the owner.´´  
``Alright, but why didn’t you just do that at Tooth’s place?´´  
``In case they notice.´´  
``What? In case who notices what?´´  
The kid’s typing away furiously, numbers are flashing on the screen and Bunny’s lost.  
He’s pretty sure, tough, that Jack’s not looking at the official AGGA records anymore.

``What the hell are ya doin’?´´  
``Well, the history of the houses is accessible for every Guardian, right?  
As long as they have an official account and password?´´  
``Yeah, and?´´  
``And sometimes the owner of the property doesn’t want their name on there for everyone to see.  
I mean, you must have noticed.´´  
``No, we usually read through the history, concentrating on the building itself.  
If the owner wants to remain anonymous, though, how are the digital records goin’ ta help ya?´´  
``They’re not on the public records, no, but Manny makes sure to have every owner of a haunted property sign a document.  
He sends a team of agents to get rid of the ghosts and, whether they succeed or not, has them take a document there to be signed by the owner, just to prove they did their job.  
Then he scans them in and uploads them to the classified files, which the rest of the guardians can’t access, those are connected to the polices data-base.  
Whenever they run a name that is connected to one of those houses, be it for a possible homicide or just a parking ticket, they get a hit and know when to ask for the help of guardians.  
You’ve never wondered what that paper is, you made all the clients sign after the job?´´  
``Well... Uh. Anyway! If they’re classified, what’s that help ya?´´  
``Oh, obviously I’m hacking it. I’m doing it from here in case they find out and trace me´´  
``Oh, I see... Wait, you’re WHAT? You gotta be kiddin’ me! Stop it, right now!´´  
``Sorry, to late! I’m in.´´  
``Then get out! Damnit kid, this is a felony!´´ Bunny stares at the screen and tries to figure out what the hell is happening... It’s not really working.

``No´´ the answer has lost all of it’s mocking tone, the kid sounds serious.  
``North may find a few things on the official records but no one can tell us more about the actual house than the owner, aren’t you the least bit curious?´´  
``If you don’t want me to file a report about this, give me a better reason then curiosity, Frost.´´  
``How about our survival? Huh?´´ 

For the first time since the start of the conversation, Jack looks up at him. 

``Bunny, both of us know this mission isn’t like the other ones. This is the source!  
You weren’t part of the research back then but I was!  
The significance of this is unbelievable, the power it holds unmeasurable, you can’t begin to imagine how dangerous it could be to enter that building uninformed.  
Or what kind of knowledge we could gain, the scientific advancements we could make. That place...´´ 

At this point he has to stop to catch his breath, his eyes meet Bunny’s, they’re dark with excitement, almost feverish in a frenzy.

``That  place! It... It could hold everything! So many people, back then. All they..all they did, sacrificed...I...´´ 

He turns his head away and takes a few seconds, Bunny stares at him, speechless.  
What is Jack saying here?  
Clearly what Manny told them wasn’t all that happened back then. What was Jack’s part to play in it? What’s his part to play now?  
When Jack looks back at him, his expression is calm, he seems to have collected himself.

``We need to know everything but since that’s always impossible, we’ll have to take all we can get.  
With whatever means needed.  
If Manny finds out, I take the blame, but if you don’t tell anyone, it won’t come out. ´´

Even though Bunny had decided on his next course of action long ago, he makes sure to pretend to hesitate, then: ``Fine, go ahead.´´

And just like that, the mocking grin is back, unbelievable.  
``Nice!´´ He says and swirls in his chair, back to face his work.  
``Let’s see... Alright, the address and... None found...right.´´  
``So, you can’t do anything?´´  
``Is that disappointment I detect?´´  
``In your dreams, ya brat!´´  
``Hah! Riiiight. Anyway, no need to worry, it’s here, somewhere. Let me think.´´  
``Manny must really want this one to stay a secret, huh. Why?´´  
``I don’t know... Wait... Something’s not right... The house has to be here, Manny’d have to find a way to prevent people from entering the house... That much paranormal activity has to draw some attention...  
Of course! Hide it in plane sight, smart!´´ Jacks starts chewing on his lip, clicks the page away.  
He restarts typing.  
``What do you mean? What are you doing?´´  
``I got it! He has it filed under destroyed buildings.  
Look, someone types in the address they find nothing here in classified, but do it here, on the police database...´´  
``You hacked into the police... You know what. Never mind. I don’t wanna know. Carry on.´´  
``...as I was saying. Try it here and you get this.´´ 

A red warning flashes on the screen, Bunny’s about to panic but Jack seems calm. 

``It’s just a notice concerning the building, it means the mansion is impossible to enter due to structural decay.  
The report says it’s collapsing, fake obviously, if it was he’d never send us in, not because he’s worried about us, mind you. No, he’d go about it differently then.  
Less guardians more of the confidentiality bound scientists from back then... either way, I’d be in.  
Unfortunately this still means no owner-name required, it’s supposed to be collapsing after all.  
Who cares who it belongs to?´´

Bunny’s really growing annoyed at this point.  
``So can you find out, or not?´´  
``Definitely disappointment, this time.´´ Jack winks smugly.  
``But! You’re underestimating me. I can still find it, I can find everything.  
This random thing may hold off the police but guardians aren’t frightened by the thought of getting buried alive, it’s par for the course.  
If Manny wants to convince them he’ll have to have it on the burning list...´´  
``The what?´´  
``Seriously? How do you know so little about the workings of the AGGA? You work there!´´  
``Maybe it’s because I follow the protocol! That usually doesn’t include something like this.´´

Bunny will forever deny that he was lightly embarrassed.  
He’d never say it out-loud but perhaps he should do a little less of the whole following orders without questions thing. 

``Fine´´ jack sighs, ``Haunted buildings that are actually collapsing get burned, completely. It destroys all bones and no guardian is endangered by entering an unstable location.  
So when a guardian gets no hit on the database, they know to ask their superior to look for it.  
Which they usually do, on the burning-list.  
I’m sure you’ve been in the situation, your superior telling you to just leave a haunted location alone?  
Usually you guys just get your orders and don’t look into anything, but this house is clearly a red-zone and sooner or later people are bound to get suspicious if nothings happening there, So Manny putts it on the burning-list to throw them off.  
See, here it is.  
Told ya so!!  
The guys name is, hold on... Howard Rich. Boom! I’m awesome!´´ Jack yells and does a 360° swirl on his chair.

``Ahaha, boy-genius. What makes you think it’s not just a fake name?´´  
``Oh, I’m sure it is. Manny’s probably hired him to pose as the owner, the lucky thing is, though, I know how this guy, I know how to get him to tell us what we wanna learn. Here’s an address.´´  
``And he’ll know?´´  
``He’ll know, he’ll have to, to play the part convincingly to throw of further investigation.´´  
``So, we gonna go an’ visit the guy who’s a fake owner who we got to after a fake mention in the burning-list, which we found after hacking into the police-AGGA database, after you’d hacked Mannys private records, just to see that there was nothing there? What is it with this house? Seriously!´´  
``Yea... There’s something that Manny really doesn’t want us to know.´´  
``But then we’ve definitely crossed into curiosity-territory here.  
Manny sent us there, if we needed any information the owner had to survive, he’d have told us.  
I mean, he doesn’t wan’ us to die...´´

There’s a silence. 

``Kid? What are you thinking?´´  
``Well, Manny wants me at that house for a reason´´  
``Yea, coz you’re a medium.´´  
``No, it’s more complicated.  
My situation is difficult.  
I work only solo, that’s most convenient for both me and Manny.  
He’s assigned me because I was a scientist back then, he really wants us to succeed in this.  
If it was just to satisfy some government official doing check ups, he’d send you guys and some random Psychic.  
He’d have you do the usual red-zone check up to calm down the higher-ups and you’d never know what you’d really been doing. Where you’d been.´´  
``There are government check-ups?´´

Jack shoots him an exasperated look.

``Right, of course there are.´´ Bunny closes his eyes massages his forehead for a second. The he sighs and looks up again.  
``So, what does this mean then? If he really wants you to go scientist and figure all this out, why not send us all the files?´´  
``I think he did, but someone stole them.´´  
``What?!´´  
``You’re saying that a lot lately, you sure you’re keeping up? ...Ok, ok, no need to glare at me like that.  
It only makes sense, the source is important, Manny hides it this well for a reason.  
Someone else is probably after it, too.  
It’s also why I’m not confronting Manny, not that he’d give us this info anyway.  
When it comes to him, we know what he wants us to know and we think that’s all there is.´´  
``But we want to know more then he wants us to.´´  
``Exactly. So what do you say? Wanna go do some digging into the truth?´´  
``You betcha! I’ll tell you one thing though, Frosty, you do something like this again without warning me...´´  
``Fine. Fine, I get it.´´ 

Both of them smile.  
For a second it’s actually honest.

 **A/N: Alright guys. ******  
**Just, there’s an explanation for the random hacking and conspiracies, also for why Jacks so well informed.  
**And, I mean... Which one of you actually, really minded the BAMF!Jack?****

********

**Anyway, this chapter’s long and complicated and, I think, bordering on convoluted. **  
**Please tell me what you think, Intrigued? Mystified? Worthy of reviews?**** **

********** **

****Do you want the following chapters to be this length or shorter again?** **

********** **

****I hope you liked it. ^^** **

********** **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, Oc. There is an OC here, BUT it’s not one of those imposing ones, you’re supposed to sympathize with. ******  
**The guy will probably never show up ever again, I just needed him for a short while.**

**I hope you’ll have fun, anyway.**

**Look, I don’t know about the legal grounds here, so I’ll just keep putting that disclaimer into my first A/N, just skip it. ******

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed, still not mine.**

Chapter 7:

``Howdy Howard! Nice to see you!´´ Jack says cheerfully  
``Dear god!´´ The man inside the house all but shrieks.

The door slams shut.

Bunny stares at it, slowly he turns towards Jack.

``Done well, Frost. Really, this is great. Obviously the guy loves ya.´´

Jacks roles his eyes and knocks again.

``Howard! Come one buddy! Open up!´´  
``What do you want J.?´´

J? Bunny mouths, smirking.

``It’s a... it’s a nickname?... From a while ago...anyway. Howard! I just want to ask you some stuff.´´  
``Go away!´´  
``You owe me, though. Remember the bow? That’d have killed your career.´´  
``... You get five minutes.´´

And the door opens again, a small man, thick with very short grayish hair and glasses, stands in the entrance.  
He motions at them to come inside and turns around, they follow.

``Ask!´´ Howard says as soon as he’s lounging in a battered couch. The piece of furniture fits right in the room, the house looks rather awful, honestly.  
The tapestry if peeling of the walls and there are some rather unsettling stains on the swelling wooden floorboards.

``Alright...´´ Jack begins but is interrupted when Howard once again raises his voice, directed at Bunny this time: ``Oi! Muscle, did I say you could sit down?´´  
``I.. wasn’t... going to... What did you just call me?´´

Jack snorts and clasps his hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh.

``The clock’s running, J.´´  
``Right, Tell me about the house on the end of ivory-lane. You know, that one that you own? Allegedly?´´  
``Found it on the burning-list, did ya? How long’d it take?´´  
``Hey, cotton-tail? How long was it? Three minutes?´´  
``Nah, Frostbite,´´ Arrogant brat ``more like fifteen...´´ Jack glares at him rather impressively, ``Ok calm down, Fine, it... was about four...´´

Howard raises his eyebrows and nods slowly. ``Impressive. taking care not to get rusty, huh?´´  
``ha ha, yeah, nice try there, You’re not changing the subject, though. The clock’s still running, answer my questions?´´  
`´Alright, well, I can’t. It’s classified. The big man’s literally payin’ me to take the identity of the real owner just so no one can ask him any questions.´´  
``The bow incident, Howey.´´  
``I don’t remember giving you a written I O U. Besides, you deleted the proof, no experiment report left.´´  
``Did I though?´´  
`...`What?´´  
``I’m sorry “H” but even then you weren’t really the most reliable of people. I kept the files. Just in case.´´  
``...unfuckingbelievable, You’re practically nonexistent and still manage to annoy the hell out of me.´´

Jack really doesn’t seem to mind the fact that he appears to have just made a new enemy and smirks at Howard.  
Bunny is impressed with the kid, though, really, at the moment he looks more like a twenty or so year old professional con-artist.

``Give me the short summary.´´  
``Fine, house was built in 1879...´´  
``Einsteins birth-year... Pick your jaw of the floor Fluffy, I’m a scientist! Also just because I’m younger then you doesn’t mean I’m uneducated.´´  
``Nice showing-off, J. Should I continue now or d’you want this to take the rest of the day?´´ Howard grunts angrily.

``Oh, trust me, we really don’ wanna be here any longer than necessary.´´  
``No one asked you Muscle. Anyway, since then, there have been any number of deaths, occult suicide, a family murdered. It was damaged heavily by a bomb impacting nearby in WW 2, multiple deaths, renovated 1980, even though the popular architecture style changed it was made to look the same as before.  
Then I believe a serial killer took residence there and used the place to store the bodies of his victims. The son of the murderer inhabited it but didn’t move in, he let it crumble slowly.´´  
``No wonder the place is a red-zone, that history if freakin’ unbelievable.´´  
``yeah, but still, there are even worse places.´´ Jack frowns ``What’s so special about this one?´´  
``.....´´ silence.  
``The bow, Howey! They’d probably take away your registration as a guardian, that means-no pay and you’d probably get you fired from this comfortable house post, too...´´  
``... Uhh, damn you! There was an out break of the black death on the property before the mansion that’s there today was build.  
Don’t look at me like that J. I know that’s not what you want to hear... Fine!  
It’s not the house itself, it’s the property, that’s so damn special.  
There used to be satanic rituals there...´´  
``So?´´  
``Experiments attempting to revive the dead, Muscle.´´  
``Revive the ...You think that’s where the whole ghost thing started? No way!´´  
``Well, it’s only rumors but...´´  
``The s...´´

Bunny will kill the brat!  
He will, because in that moment Jack clamps his hand over Bunny’s mouth, effectively stopping him from mentioning the source.  
...Alright, in hindsight, they don’t know how much Howard really knows, and mentioning the source in front of him might not be a good idea.

``Thanks, Howey. That’s alright we’re leaving.´´

Jacks pushing Bunny towards the door now, sending a nervous smile over his shoulder towards Howard, who is frowning suspiciously at them.

``Wait what were you...´´  
``No worries! I’ll delete the files about the bow! Bye bye. Have a nice life!  
Oh, speak of this to Manny and.... Well, let’s just say, the bow incidents files aren’t the only ones I didn’t delete.Thanks for your help though.´´

Out the door, over the cracked stone plates covering the muddy path in the garden, past the tilting fence missing at least three posts and they enter Bunny’s car.

``The bow-incident, huh?´´ Bunny asks as he starts the engine.  
``Well, back when I was still a scientist with the AGGA, he was assigned to my team and promptly made a stupid mistake.  
Quite a few actually, I cleaned up his messes without telling our supervisor and he owed me.´´  
``So... black-mail! Why am I not surprised?´´  
``I guess I just have the air of a cunning, smooth, half-criminal. Don’t worry, I’ll remind you not to get on my bad-side. ...Muscle´´ He actually winks at Bunny. Winks! The brat.  
``Shut up. Don’t ya dare mention this to anyone, stick-figure.´´  
Jack laughs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decide to call the rest of the team and, upon receiving the news that no one else is quite done yet, stop at another coffee-shop instead of going back to Tooth’s apartment.

Jack, Bunny discovers, is easy to talk to, he’s blunt and sarcastic and doesn’t bother being overly polite and doesn’t expect anything more then that in return.

Talking to Jack is refreshing. 

Talking to Jack about Ghost-hunting... is the most fun Bunny’s had in a conversation in ages.(To be fair, the ones he normally has sound something like “Give me the flamethrower!” “The shovel now! I think they’re buried under that tree!” or in calmer moments “Stop eating those chocolate eggs Bunny, mind your teeth” “Shut off the fucking Christmas songs North! It April!”) Not much competition...

``So, I gotta ask, before what you said about that Elvis...´´  
``Ah, yeah, those are always overestimated.´´  
``That’s quite an arrogant thing to say, I’ve heard of many experienced teams having a hard time dealing with those.´´  
``If you thought that was arrogant you’re gonna love what I have to say next. I actually have a theory on why these teams have so many problems with those.´´  
``Arrogant indeed... Alright, Frosty, hit me.´´  
``Well, I think they should be fought solo, by psychics... No hear me out, there’s a reason: the communication.´´  
``That’s what the sign language is for.´´  
``But think about. You try to tell someone something and have to use your hands for it. How do you burn the bones simultaneously? It’s wasting time!  
Also, those things are actually kinda aware of what we’re doing, they use it against you.  
Cutting you off before you can finish a sign, making it mean something completely different, it’s way more complicated then going in alone.´´  
``What do you mean they’re aware of what we’re doing?´´  
``Back when I was a scientist we were going through mission reports analyzing the responses they have to certain stimuli, you know the way they react when you attack, when you defend...´´  
``All I ever see them do is murder viciously.´´  
``Well, that is what you would think...´´  
``What’s that supposed to mean?´´  
``I’m just kidding. It’s completely different though. There are some ghosts who have specific behavior patterns, ignoring their surroundings completely, others react more, they wait for your move to make theirs. But you’re right, they really do consistently slaughter people, that they all have in common.´´  
``Come ta think of it, I’m gonna say this before you can. That’s another thing I’ve never questioned, right? The protocol? All those strategic plans for every ghost in the handbook?´´  
`` You’re learning! Pleased to see that, especially since you’re right, the handbook is courtesy of the science team 1968 and the updated version’s last chapter was partially based on my work on sentient strategic pattern recognition in different species of apparitions.´´

No matter how long Bunny has been a guardian and no matter how long he will be, he’ll never get used to hearing the less then twenty-year-old looking teen, talk like an adult with multiple diplomas, he has to admit, though:.  
As much as he dislikes the arrogance the brat displays, the kid certainly is smart.

``But you had nothing to do with the research on the source?´´  
``Let’s say, I worked in the aftermath of particular that storm... Anyway I’d like some coffee.´´

Bunny notices the way Jack switches topic as soon as his past comes up but doesn’t mention it, he feels that wouldn’t really do anything but make the youth close off completely.

``So go get some. You can bring me a cup, too.´´  
``You’re gonna have to order.´´  
``Why, don’t you have any money?´´  
``No, I can pay just... Not order...Not talk.´´  
``What’s that mean?´´  
``Manny’s Isolation with a capital I, dumb-ass. They can’t see me, remember?´´

``Right,´´ Bunny clears his throat awkwardly ``I...uhm..I’m gonna go get tha’ coffee, now.´´  
``Black, with sugar, lot’s of sugar.´´ The grin seems forced.

By the time Bunny’s got both of them their life-fuel, he’s made the decision not to press Jack any further on the issue of either his past or his present (the interesting parts of it, the Isolation) and to instead focus on the work. 

``So, what do ya think of the history?´´  
``The building’s, you mean? I guess it sounds kind of plausible, some ritual starts everything... Still, I mean, lots and lots of people are into satanic or ritualistic stuff.  
Is it really possible that it just so happened to work that one time?´´  
``I would kind of explain why the source is located there.´´  
``Yeah, but think about what that’d mean...´´  
``We humans created the biggest threat to our race.´´

Jack actually laughs a little and adds: ``And whilst trying to find out about all our ultimate end, we’ve brought it upon ourselves.´´ 

``That’s great Shakespeare, but knowing it was some sort of satanic ritual isn’t helpful at all.  
What if, in a few years, someone happens to try out the same ritual?´´  
``Well, I doubt it’d be as easy as saying “bloody Mary” three times in the dark in front of a mirror.  
Maybe whoever completed the ritual made it up themselves and left no record, in that case we’d never know any more then we do now.´´  
``I guess so, but if that one worked... I mean... You don’t think there might be any others? Rituals that work, I mean?´´  
``I just really don’t know...It’s kind of a frightening prospect, huh?´´  
``We can handle it... Presuming it’s not something summoning Godzilla or that zombie apocalypse Hollywood keeps promising us.´´  
``Provided we don’t screw this mission up and the goggles fail completely.´´  
``There’d still be the psychics.´´  
``Hah! No, as flattered as I am by your faith in us...´´  
``Uh, upon reconsideration, excluding you.´´  
Jack sports a rather impressive glare.  
``Don’t interrupt me, Fluffy...´´  
Bunny likes to think though, that the kids glare is nothing compared to the ones he’s perfected after years of living a cynical live, like the one he’s shooting back right now.

``You know, I’m not actually a Bunny, nothing fluffy about me.´´  
``I’m sure deep down you’re one of those guys that loves all things cute and fluffy, you should be grateful I’m bringing to light the real you.´´  
``I have no idea what to say to that... It’s just so... ridiculous, Frosty.´´  
``Deep psychological analysis is far more interesting, then a boring belittlement of my last name.  
Anyway, we psychics are far too overworked already, you overestimate us, or rather our numbers...´´  
``Fair point, Let’s see to it that we don’t screw this mission up then.´´

Jack takes a sip of his coffee and says:  
``You know, you’re gonna have to explain to me how your team works, who does what, your weapons, strategies. We have some time right now, so...´´  
``The sooner the better. Alright. We take turns when it comes to research duty. Except me, for reason we do not mention..´´

Jack chuckles and opens his mouth, but Bunny continues before Jack can say anything: 

``Weapons. North’s got two swords, pretty straightforward, they do what swords do.  
I’ve got these two beauties,´´ 

He picks up the bulky leather bag he’d put under the table, next to his feet and opens the zipper slightly.  
Jack leans over to peer inside. 

``Boomerangs? Really? You sure you don’t want to reconsider that opinion on your nickname? Kangaroo ?´´  
``I think what they do is pretty obvious as well but I’d be happy to demonstrate it to ya, If ya ever call me that again, alright mate?´´ 

The brat really doesn’t look appropriately intimidated, but well...

``Tooth uses two daggers-also speak for themselves, She’s also our Techie, sets up the cameras and controls the audio recordings.  
Lastly and most complicatedly Sandy, who somehow managed to claim Sand as a weapon, not normal Sand of course, he can...´´  
``Yeah, I know, he can manipulate it with his mind, but like all of your weapons it can’t do anything but stall the apparitions. It was among the weapons every scientist studies sooner or later.  
I was hoping one of you had some sort of tracker, ya know, something that tells you the location of the bones...´´  
``There is a weapon like that?´´  
``Well, not yet... I did quite a lot of research into the topic back when I was still a scientist, It was my personal hobby, still is actually. Kind of.  
Anyway I was theorizing that perhaps if someone claimed, like, a compass maybe... It might be able to, upon gaining the power I now know it draws from the source, point whoever has it to the remains.  
But I had to stop looking into it, I had too little information about how the guardian-weapons are able to touch ghosts and my work... ground to a halt.´´ 

His eyes get that sparkle Bunny is always noticing when he talks about science. 

``But with access to the source now, I could gather so much data. With that information, imagine what would be possible! Imagine, if we learn more about how the weapons draw their power... The possibilities are endless!´´  
``Calm down, I get it. But you’ve gotta return the favor.´´  
Jack blinks and halts. ``What?´´  
``Your weapon? I tell you about ours, you gotta tell me about yours.´´

At that the kid grins.  
``Alright, Fluffy.´´ He picks up Bunnys still half full paper coffee cup and holds it up a little peering of the edge to see how much of it’s content is still left, then he looks back at the older guardian and asks:

``Are you will to sacrifice this perfectly delicious cup of coffee?´´  
``I have a feeling you’re a little to obsessed with caffeine... Fine, fine- go ahead.´´  
``Could you confirm this coffee’s current temperature for me, then.´´ he says holding the cup out towards Bunny.  
``Wha’?´´  
``Feel the temperature, Fluffy. Warm? Cold?´´  
``Warm, I guess what are you...?´´  
``Just watch!´´

The Australian falls silent and watches as the whit haired teen takes the cup back and putts it on the table right in front of him.  
He raises his right hand above it then moves it downwards until his pointing finger touches the surface of the liquid ever so slightly.  
He glances at Bunny, then he pulls his hand back and grins:  
``Alright.´´  
Bunny opens his mouth to tell the kid just how little he thinks of this joke, especially since it cost him a cup of unreasonably expensive coffee (2,50 Who does that?!) but before he can, Jacks picks up the cup again and ``Think fast, Fluffy!´´ throws the damned thing at him. 

``Don’t! What the...´´  
Years of training don’t fail him and his reflexes kick in, he catches the cup instead of dodging it and turns his head away in expectation of a shower of hot black liquid.  
Instead he lets out a small cry of surprise.  
His hands are cold.  
The cup is cold.  
The contents are cold, no, frozen.  
They are frozen solid.

``...What the hell just happened?´´  
``You throw Boomerangs, I freeze stuff.´´  
``What do you mean you freeze stuff? What, did you claim a Popsicle as a weapon?´´  
``It’s a long and complicated story. Maybe my other weapon is easier to explain.´´  
``Your other weapon?´´  
``I have a Sheppard's crook, a staff. It’s connected to the whole freeze stuff now, but it can also be used on its own.´´  
``Where is it?´´  
``It’s at home, hidden. I don’t like to carry it around in public so I hide it at home, where it’s safe. Only take it with me on missions, it is kind of... spacious.´´  
``What do you mean connected to the “freeze stuff”? While we’re at it, what do you mean by “long and complicated story”?´´  
``What’s got you so riled up?´´  
``This doesn’t just happen. How is this... Look, trainees find an object they’re compatible with, claim it, it gets it’s powers, they become immortal and they’re official guardians. But this.. There’s no object here... Does it have something to do with you being a scientist?´´

There! He can pinpoint, the exact moment Jack shuts down, his gaze darkens, he looks to the side and when he looks back his expression is a smirk frozen in place, it’s kind of frightening how convincing it is.  
But Bunny’s always been good at reading people, maybe not at acting on the knowledge he gains through this, but reading... Yes.  
And that expression is a carefully crafted fake. He wants to take back all he just said.

``Look, Fluffy, let it go. I’m just that awesome.´´  
``Yea, sure... You wanna go back to Tooths’ and look over the blue-plans?´´  
``All work! ...alright, alright, Let’s go.´´  
``You’re gonna have to give me back the money for that coffee.´´  
``Sure... I will... Eventually.´´

The kid relaxes visibly when Bunny drops the topic and as they stand up to leave the coffee-shop, he slowly let’s the facade fade.

A/N: Alright the other guardians show up again next time, sorry they’re not in this chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed this one, if you did, lemme know^^ reviews are always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:  
I know, plot’s moving reeeeeally slow.  
BUT it’s necessary nonetheless, it’s character development and bonding fluff, I hope you like it despite the lack of action (which will start in a few chapters two left without at most).

I also felt I needed to further explain what life is like for the guardians in this story, you’ll understand after reading the chapter, hopefully.  
Enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

Neither North nor Bunny enjoy all the Theoretical stuff that precedes a mission.  
Both are men of action rather then careful planning, but whereas Bunny is capable of defeating his boredom by sketching lazily into a notebook, more drastic measures are required for North.  
He’s energetic, in a playful way and constantly doing something, also he loves Christmas so, when they go through the mission beforehand he combines these things, in short, he bakes.  
Tooth makes her kitchen available and makes sure to always have a full supply of flour and other ingredients.

So when Bunny and Jack arrive at her flat it already smells wonderfully sweet and like cinnamon and vanilla.  
Jack halts surprised, sniffs and immediately makes for the kitchen, disappearing around the corner of the living room.

Bunny rolls his eyes and looks around, both Sandy and Tooth have not returned yet and so he sits down in his usual armchair and takes out his sketchbook.  
About fifteen minutes later he hears loud laughter and shouting in Russian, he doesn’t even look up from his drawing.  
It begins to smell as though something is burning.  
...He’s not curious.  
More laughter this time Jack’s the one shouting.  
...not curious...  
He stands up and rounds the corner.

The sight that greets him is one of the more hilarious things of this century.

There is what appears to be a small mountain of vanilla crescents on one side of the counter used for cooking and a collection of tiny pizzas on the other...

It seems as though Jack had been trying to make the salty food while North had stuck with his usual Christmas cookies and they had engaged in a furious competition, each of them trying to best the numbers of the other.

Apparently a race of this kind does not allow for any kind of order or cleanliness aside from the food that is stacked admittedly skillful on both sides, everything is a mess.  
Both North and Jack are covered in flour, curiously though, most of the tomato sauce is on the Russian while the (now more then ever, courtesy of the flour) white haired Teen is speck a brown powder that can, upon closer inspection, be identified as cinnamon.

Bunny soon learns of how this came to be as North accidentally sends a cloud of powdery white in Jacks direction, starting on yet another baking tray of sweets.  
``Oh, sorry, Jack.´´  
``No, No. Don’t worry about it I...´´ he enthusiastically swipes a spoon full of tomato-sauce on a pizza-shaped dough, splashing North in the process. ``Oh no! I didn’t mean to...´´  
No of course not.

``Wha’n the world do ya think you’re doin’?´´ two hands full of white grainy stuff hit him, coming from Jack he supposes it’s salt, from North likely sugar.  
Not that he cares about that right now because attack by seasonings is not the way to go for a guardian.

``Oi! The hell?! You’ll regret this!´´  
``If you want revenge, Fluffy, you’re gonna have to show us you’re the better cook!´´  
``But ya started before me!´´  
``All the more reason to hurry, old friend!´´

Bunny can not believe they’re trying to make him join in on their childish war.  
He is a guardian and an adult, he would never...

``Hah! He’s sacred he’ll loose!´´  
``Move over Frost-brat! I’ll show both of ya how it’s done, ya bloody show-ponies!´´

 

Tooth and Sandy arrive at her apartment to find a... peculiar situation.

The first thing that makes them halt is the fact that it smells like a bakery.  
The second thing is the loud yelling and laughter coming from the kitchen, mixed with multiple swear words.

They follow the noise and begin to walk towards the living room.

``Is that?´´  
Sandy nods.  
Pizza cookies and Easter-bread fill the coffee table, leaving not one free inch.

Tooth glances at Sandy, who points at the kitchen.  
They come upon a scene of utter destruction. Flour and seasonings everywhere most concentrated on the three cooks, who are practically choking on they’re own laughter trying to win the food-fight, the cooking competition and the verbal sparring simultaneously.

``Dear God!´´ Tooth can’t really help herself but yell out as she sees even MORE baked goods one her kitchen table, counter, even in the oven.

The three guardians, probably more food then human by now, freeze.  
Then they look around.

``How did things escalate so quickly?´´ enquirers Jack, honestly puzzled, turning to the other two.  
``I... Don’t wanna think about it mate...´´

``I’m almost afraid to ask but _What in the world happened to my kitchen!?´´_

``I just... Really don’t know´´ says Jack.  
``We have food...´´ North supplies helpfully.

``Yeah, No kidding you have food! Enough for three armies! What? were you planning to accompany Hannibal going over the Alps? Maybe let the ghosts eat themselves into nonexistence?  
And my kitchen was what? A casualty of ear? I..I..Just... I don’t even... I can’t...´´  
And the female guardian starts to disintegrate into laughter.

``I can’t _even _!´´ She slides down the door frame ``If you could only see yourselves! Sandy! Camera! Camera! Photo!´´__

____

The smallest member of their team happily obliges, catching three guardians covered in cooking ingredients, desperately trying to hide behind each other.

Tooth leaves the room before she can suffocate on her laughter.

_I suggest you clean this up before she regains enough clarity of mind to remember the state of her kitchen. _Sandy signs.__

Then he winks at them.

_This, tough, I will print and hang onto the glass door at HQ. You’re reputation is going to be quite the thing! ___  
_He dodges Bunny’s grasp and goes to join Tooth still calming down in the living room._

 

After spending the better part of the afternoon cleaning the kitchen, all of the guardians have collected around the coffee-table, leaning over the blue plans. Eating Pizza with Christmas cookies and Easter-bread. It actually tastes quite nice, despite the occasional dusting of cinnamon on the cheese.

Quite honestly, Tooth is not mad about her kitchen, she’d had fun, honest to god fun.  
That’s not something normal, not for guardians.  
They fight dead things, burn bones, sort through dusty archives and manage to maintain an attitude of black humored cynicism at best.  
Laughing freely like that...  
Even better since Bunny-grouchy, all work, fighter Bunny- had done the same.  
Seeing her team members so carefree for a little while feels good. 

The mood sobers up rather quickly, though, as they begin to share what they had learned during the day.

Sandy and Tooth can do nothing more than confirm what Howard had told Jack and Bunny, aside from the rituals and/sacrifices part which is news to them all, North had tried finding the building on the digital AGGA filing-system and had, surprise, surprise ended up on an entry on the burning-list, every time the date that had been set for the incineration was reached it was postponed.  
North hadn’t stopped there however and ha decided to ask his fellow AGGA members what they knew of the house.

As it turns out there had been four times a team of guardians had taken notice of the buildings consistent presence, despite its impending destruction.  
They had sent official requests to Manny to do something about the matter, had however been told that the owner of the property was not cooperating properly and it would only be a matter of time until everything would be taken care of.  
The inquiring guardians had taken the hint and dropped the issue. 

As far as North could tell none of their speculations, should they bother to speculate in the first place that is, came even close to the truth.

``So, we know basically nothing?´´ Bunny asks.  
North nods and reaches over to take another cookie, he doesn’t have to reach far, there are three plates full just a few inches to his left.

``What do we do now then?´´ Tooth pointedly pushes yet another plate filled with sweets, battling for empty space on the coffee table, away from her (So much sugar really! Does no one worry about their dental health?). 

Bunny decides now to be the time for suggestions.  
``Alright, I’d say we look over the blueprints today, gather our equipment tomorrow and visit the building for the first time the day after that.  
We set up cams and recorders and see whether we can find anything to do with the source.´´  
And then, because even though he doesn’t like the kid, he knows Jack has the most experience with red-zones out of all of them, being the only one who’s ever actually been assigned to one, adds: ``What is the standard procedure when investigating in a red-zone, Frosty?´´ 

Jack looks momentarily surprised, as though he hadn’t expected anyone to ask for his opinion but then hastens to answer: ``It’s kind of difficult to explain, the red-zones are out of all boundaries, none of the standard rules apply.  
Usually it’s something like this: A team of about twenty mediums enters one zone.  
We search out a building with a strategically advantageous location, you know, not too far from the end of the red-zone but still somewhat central, fight it free of ghosts and prepare a base camp.  
Half of us stay there and set up the monitors, the other half goes out into the city to place the cameras and recorders.´´  
``Wait alone? You venture out into a ghost infested territory alone?´´ Tooth sounds shocked, Bunny understands why, the normal number for teams is at the very least three and that is for a normal mission-meaning one or two ghosts, at worst three. Sending the mediums out alone in a place so densely populated with apparitions is just... Irresponsible, especially when they’re as young as Jack.  
Bunny has always known Manny’s methods to be more effective then human and there’s a reason he never thinks about them too much. He hates that Jack is, even if unwittingly, confronting him with the kind of knowledge he’s used to keeping buried.

Even worse that the kid is talking about it completely casually. 

``Yes, alone, there is actually not a lot of team work involved.  
We each get a sector on a map assigned and spike it with the tech, we’re advised not to engage in a fight if possible.  
Then we reconvene at the base and monitor the data we gather for a day or so.  
The goal is usually to clear out the entire zone so we use the cameras to find out where the ghosts population is the least dense and start there.  
During the day, five Psychics stay behind monitoring and the rest goes to destroy as many remains as possible, at night we take shifts, fife sleep, five keep a watch out, ten fight. Three hours, then switch.´´

He sees their expressions and quickly adds: ``At least we get some sleep, you work through the entire night.´´  
``Yeah, through one night!´´  
_Bunny’s right, I’ve heard it can take multiple weeks to clear out one red-zone! _Sandy silently voices his opinion.__

____

To their surprise, Jack looks almost indignant as he replies:``Well, Don’t think about it too much, will you? It’s not like there’s another way, besides we’re doing our duty just like you, you don’t need to patronize us.´´  
``...Alright. I get it.´´ He does, really. For all the complaining about the hours they keep, the days they waste doing nothing but desperately trying to catch up on some sleep, all guardians take pride in their work.  
Especially Psychics but since they are generally avoided (Bunny’s not the only guardian trying to avoid uncomfortable truths) whenever anyone does talk to them, it gets awkward.  
The other Guardians are apologetic and overly friendly, handling the “poor” Psychics as though they were made of glass.  
No bragging about this and that fight, no congratulations on victories, just uncomfortable silence.  
No wonder Jack feels belittled. 

``Well, go on Frosty´.´´  
``Right, well. Like that we clear out sector by sector until there aren’t enough apparitions left to sustain each other throughout the day and the normal guardians can take over.´´  
``But the conditions on this mission are different, the place is not that big, no sectors are necessary´´ North says and holds a plate to Jack with a questioning look.  
Jack nods and takes a cookie.  
``Thanks. Anyway, it’s true, that house is definitely the smallest red-zone to be recorded to date.´´  
``So? I don’ see the problem. I say we set up a base of operation and monitor the paranormal activity from there, it might give us a few clues as to where the source is.´´  
``The problem is Fluffy, that the base has to be ghost free for that to work.´´  
``again, what’s the problem?´´  
``Well, in the red zones themselves, all we need to do is clear out all the remains in a wide enough radius and the power the apparitions draw from each other isn’t strong enough to sustain them that far from each other, they’d have to spread very wide over a space without anything to keep them corporeal. In that building, though, there are many ghosts very close to each other, there might never be enough space for them to be unable to draw power from each other, also the source makes it even more unpredictable...´´  
_Could we not clear out one room and stop ghosts from entering afterwards? _``How would we do that?´´ Tooth asks.__

____

They all hesitate, then Bunny turns towards Jack slowly: ``Say Frosty... That ice of yours...,´´  
``What ice? Don’t tell me the baking wasn’t enough! It’s November, why ice-cream?... Also what does it have to do with this situation?´´  
``Not edible ice, Tooth calm down. Jacks weapon, he makes ice.´´

Jack groans. ``That has got to be the worst explanation of my weapon I’ve ever heard “I make ice”, hah!´´  
``Does it matter how I explain it? At least I’m not throwing coffee at anyone!´´  
_I feel like we’re missing a part of the story here... ___``Never mind that, Sandy! Jack, since it’s created by a guardian-weapon, Ghost can’t pass through the ice you make right? So how much of it can you make?´´  
``You want me to create a wall of ice blocking the door, don’t you? That’s quite a lot of ice.´´  
``Would it work, though?´´  
``Why yes, of course it would! Smart idea actually. Seems you have more then leavened-bread recipes in there´´ Jack grins and snips a cookie crumb at Bunnys head.  
The Australian glares but Jack pays him no heed``I’m gonna need my staff though, damn it...´´  
he sighs ``It’s fine, tough. Are we gonna look at the blueprints and choose a room?´´  
``Oh, yes, definitely. Just let me...´´ Bunny reaches across the table to grab one of his small Easter-breads and ``Oh, think fast Jack!´´ throws it at the Teen.  
``Mfppff´´ Jacks undoubtedly very classy reply is muffled by the sweet bun that lands pointedly in his face.  
It falls away comically slowly and reveals Jacks stunned expression. Ever so slowly it transforms into an overly friendly smile, very calmly Jack reaches for one of his mini-pizzas.  
``That,´´ he says ``was a big mista....´´  
Once again no sassy reply is formulated, this time foiled by Tooth swatting at Jacks hand and glaring at Bunny.  
``If you start a food fight and decide to ruin my living room in addition to my kitchen then, so help me God, I will dismember and cook you following a recipe straight out of silence of the lambs!´´ 

____

``...So you think that straight up double homicide will make less of a mess then a little food fight?´´

North is preparing to physically hold Tooth back at this point, luckily Sandy can avoid further escalation by holding the floor plans up with one hand and knocking loudly on the table with the other.

``Right... Back to work!´´ North grasps at that last straw that is professionalism and starts to systematically clear the table of cookie, pizza and Easter-bread plates, putting them one the floor.  
He spreads the plans out and looks at Jack.  
``Which room would be best do you think, Jack? As base of operation.´´ 

Jack leans over and takes in the lettered layout.  
There are two bedrooms on the left side of the entrance, one bathroom and a kitchen on the left side and an dining-room in the middle, this is a rather bizzar way to build a house since it means that the dining-room is an island surrounded by one long hallway, with four doors leading directly into the four other rooms,

``There’s really not much of a choice, right? I mean, the dining room is in a very central position and the only thing that separates it from the exit is this hallway, which doesn’t look very wide...´´  
``What about the second floor?´´  
``Second floor?´´  
``This...Uhh... Here... Where?´´  
Sandy turns the map around, there’s the houses rough outline but no discernible rooms and no labeling.  
``Oh, yeah, that’s useful... Seriously what’s with this? there nothing on here.´´ Bunny says.  
``I’m more concerned with who made the plans in the first place.´´

Tooth seems not particularly inclined to sulk in honor of her kitchen and speaks up.  
``Probably the team of scientists Manny told us about.´´  
``Well, they sure did a great job at it.´´  
``Your sarcasm is unwarranted, Fluffy. We don’t even know the circumstances. Back to business, where do you guys usually set up the cameras?´´

Since this falls into Tooths area of expertise, they leave it up to her to answer.  
Which she does enthusiastically, taking as much pride in her work as any guardian would.  
She leans on the table and circles the spots she talks about with a red marker that she had grabbed from somewhere on a shelf to her right. 

``We normally go for the AGGA recommendation. One in each room and, in this case, I’d say on in each corner of the hallway. Two looking directly at the front door so we always have the exit monitored. The same goes for the recorders except we should place them somewhere in the hallways where there cameras aren’t, cover more ground.´´

``Sounds reasonable. What about electricity?´´  
``The standard long lasting AGGA batteries. And, before you ask, we use one 40x60 monitor for two cams and headphones for the audio, obviously we can’t listen to all the recording in time so irregularities in audio or visual will trigger an alarm which will present itself a silent hum on your phone and... Now that I mention it, we should all get your cell number and connect it to our tech!´´

``I..Uh..I don’t exactly have a cellphone...  
Don’t look at me like that, I don’t dislike the technological advancements or something like that, I have a laptop and quite the microscope, also a very great system helping me measure both electrical and magnetic currents and the newest Photometer, you know, just in case there were some experiments or further research I wanted to conduct. Along with, actually, never mind that’s not the point.  
Anyway... I just never needed a cellphone. There’s no one I’d call.´´  
He’s actually wearing a smile while saying this, it looks remarkably fake.

``Jack...´´ Bunny can tell Tooth’s about to ask about the Isolation capital I, they all want to, really, him maybe most of all, naturally suspicious person that he is.  
Still he knows without a doubt that, if they ask now, Jack will shut down.  
Right now, he’s smiling easily lounging in one of the armchairs, but once Tooth asks, all pretense of relaxation is likely to be abandoned and replaced with suspicion and misdirection.  
So he stops it before it can happen.

``So we buy one. Right after we’re done here. I’m sure the AGGA equipment budget can cover it.´´  
``Ok, sure. So, do you have all you want to bring to the house here or do you need to get it from the AGGA storage units first?´´

Tooth huffs and keeps quite pointedly.

 _I do believe you should hasten to apologize, Jack. ___  
``What? Why? What did I do?´´  
``Oh mate. Ya really don’ wanna ask Tooth if she uses standard AGGA Technology.  
She takes pride in her custom made adjustments, she has her own set, never uses another. Unless it breaks of course, Which, now that I think about it, happens disturbingly often.´´  
``I’m right here, guys! Anyway, Jack, it’s fine, it was a valid question. Should we stop for today?´´  
``I still don’ like that we know nothing of the second floor...´´ Bunny grumbles looking around the room in hope of finding his Leather-Jacket somewhere, somewhere behind all the cookies and pizzas and Easter... And there it is.  
Powdered in flour.

``Stop complaining, Fluffy! It could be worse.´´  
``Oh, really? How?´´

Jacks stands up and walks towards the door, looking smugly over his shoulder he replies;  
``There might be a basement!´´ 

 

**A/N: **  
So, On average I’m getting two reviews per chapter, I don’t know if that’s a lot or not, I’m just always really grateful when I get a review and they really motivate me, so thanks to everyone who’s reviewing.****

********

Also, from now on I will update once a week (or try to).

********


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Alright guys. This fic is turning out to be far longer then I thought it would be, I really hope you don’t mind. This chapter is more bonding and relatively slow plot, since I felt I had to explain a bit about the whole Isolation thing, but I promise next chapters there’s more action, bear with me?

**Chapter 9:**

_17... 15...15,5... The thermometer measuring the rooms temperature reads._

_``About 16°Celsius on average, that’s 60,8° Fahrenheit. It should be...´´_

_The Thermostat is glowing blue in the dark room, the clock on it shows 4:00am. Jack stares at it and sighs, it’s set to 40°C. He opens his notebook, fumbling for a pen, it’s covered in ice. ``Damn it.´´_

_He unfreezes it and brings it to the paper._

_``Should be 104° F. That’s a difference of 43,2°.´´ Jack lays down his pen and buries his head in his hands. ``Damn it.´´ he says again._

* * *

 

The Alarm clock gives a loud “crack” and Bunny wakes. 20 minutes before the time he had set yesterday evening. ``Every time.´´ he murmurs ``Every time. It does this..´´ He stares at the ceiling. Something about the damned thing is so interesting, it keeps him from going back to sleep. Slightly cracked, huh, should he ever find the time, he should ask someone to repair it. It’s cold. Duh, He scolds himself silently, it’s November. Above him he hears a slight “Thump”. Who... Right. Above him lives the Psychic kid, now. The Psychic kid, what a mystery. So young. Too young. And probably also a perfect object for a very deep and thorough psychological analysis, all those fake smiles, it probably lead to quite the conclusions... Then again, the same can probably be said about any other guardian. He’s starting to drift off to sleep again. “crack” ...If you’re feeling kind of tired of the dues you’ve been paying... Bunny groans Future’s coming much to soooooon. The song is just a tiny bit to energetic for this time of the day, the digital clock on his nightstand reads 8:00 am. Bunny rolls out of bed, I understand about indecisiooooon, but I don’t care if I get behi... He contemplates shutting of his alarm but... Boston. ``..nd, People living in competition, all I want is my peace of mind´´ His deep voice joins in while Bunny makes for his wardrobe and gets dressed. By the time he’s done, so is the song. But he’s also developed a desire for classic rock, damn Boston, so catchy! There’s a playlist on youtube. About 50 minutes later, he’s finished breakfast there’s a knock on the door, not that Bunny hears it. Boston’s really got him by now: ``...I closed my eyes and she slipped awaaay. It’s more than a feeling´´ As he attempts to sing both background and main singer at time he hears a chuckle and turns around, mouth shutting abruptly. ``That sounds really of Fluffy, you should work on the refrain a bit.´´ ``The Hell Frosty!?´´ ``Aww, don’t look so embarrassed, it was actually quite passable.´´ ``I’ll have you arrested for breaking and entering!´´ Jack laughs loudly and meanders over to the speakers connected to Bunnys phone to shut off the sound. ``Good morning to you, too. Anyway, Tooth gave me her copy of your key, she wants me to tell you that we’re going to get her equipment now. I think she means for you to help but if you’re too absorbed in your karaoke, I can tell her...´´ ``Don’t ya dare ya brat! I’m coming, lemme get my coat.´´ Despite all of Bunnys protests they’re sitting in the so-called-sleigh. It’s mostly Jacks fault, the kid had loved the damn car and it’s nickname, the minute he laid eyes on it. North grins smugly and Bunny rolls his eyes, he doesn’t get what everyone thinks is so great about that car. It’s not even like it’s some sort of polished sports-car, that’d be really impractical, no, the “”sleigh” is a fairly rusty and tattered minivan. It’d look like the ghost busters van funnily enough, If it weren’t of all thing painted in greens and reds and yellow stars, making it look more like a Christmas-tree then anything, heck there’s even a tree-ornament hung from each review mirror. The actual problem though, is Norths driving-style. It feels far more like a roller coaster ride, how they never get pulled over by a patrol car, Bunny will never know. The Frost kid is, of course, enjoying himself to an unsettling degree. Bunny thinks the loud laughter is doing naught but encourage North to break even more laws that were invented for the general public's safety. Then again, the frost boy does look endearing, sticking his entire upper body out of one of the large windows, wind catching in his hair and smiling so wide it threatens to split his face in tow. For the first time since the first time they’d met Jack, he actually, genuinely looks his age-looks like a child. Fortunately for Bunny’s sanity the drive doesn’t take very long and they arrive at the storage unit Tooth keeps her equipment in after less then half an hour. On slightly wobbly legs Bunny exits the car, behind him Jack jumps out gracefully, animatedly talking to North. ``...Sit on the roof?´´ Jack’s saying. ``Yes, we must try!´´ ``I could drive the car so you can spend the ride on the roof too!!´´ ``That is brilliant idea, Ja...´´ ``No! No! Dear God... ´´Bunny all but screeches. Tooth chooses this moment to stop the madness by unlocking a storage unit and calling out their names. Thank Fuck, Bunny thinks. Norths’ never ending thirst for wonder is one of his best qualities but makes him slightly reckless at times and combining that with Jacks apparent absolute disregard for personal safety seems about as good of an idea as pairing bright orange and neon purple, or, something more in Jacks area of expertise, mixing Fluorine and Hydrogen. They follow Tooth’s calls and she points at multiple boxes and picks up one of them. ``You guys would really help if you could help me carry some off these. No! Stop, North, not that one! Not the ones with the markings. I’ll take them, they’re fragile.´´ North setts down the wooden box, picks up another one and carries it towards the van. ``For this mission, we need numbers one.. Five and... Wait we know nothing about the second floor...´´ ``And potential basement´´ Jack quips. ``Right, we have no idea about all of the environment... We need to take all of them.´´ She nods determinedly ``Right then, Jack, Bunny take those and mind the instructions on which side goes up. Sandy the one on the left...´´ Loading up all the boxes takes time and since North drives more slowly on the way back, so as not to let harm come to Tooth’s tech (much to Bunny’s relief all passengers remain inside the car) they get back to the Guardian dorm it’s already 1pm. ``So, are we gonna go ta get lunch or what?´´ ``Well,´´ Tooth stares at her wrist watch and sighs ``it is too late to go to the building by now, so we might as well grab something to eat.´´ ``Alright! Do ya like Italian food?´´ The loneliness is crushing, devastating. And the guardians made it all worse, all of it, so much worse. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy the company, it’s good company, the converstions are interesting and the guardians are kind but not patronizing but.... It’s painful, to be reminded of what it was like. Laughing, talking, even worse then that he can’t really enjoy it, knowing that it’ll end, knowing that’s it’s just because of Mannys orders. But he smiles and smiles and teases Bunny, shares silent jokes with Sandy, laughs with North and Tooth. And tries desperately to forget that it’s temporary, tries to make them forget it’s temporary. And then the moment Jack’s been fearing ever since he entered the restaurant, the waiter shows up. Now, obviously, it’s not that Jack has some sort of irrational waiter-phobia, no. The problem is... ``And you Jack? What are you going to order?´´ ...that. Tooth has only the best intentions, Jack’s sure, but this is not something he deals with reasonably. Her not remembering, all of them not remembering his Isolation. It’s not really their fault, Jack looks fairly normal, nothing about him to scream “Isolation! Isolation!”, nothing to constantly remind them of it but... They literally just forgot that he can’t be seen, he is not real, for these people. It’s everything he hates, everything that’s wrong with him, ruining his life day after day. And they just forgot. He knows he’s overreacting but they have to understand now, so he can see their reactions. They’ll realize just how wrong he is... Less than human, basically nonexistent. They have to understand now, or he’ll be hurt later on. The waiter is standing there, staring at Tooth who is staring right back. ``Well,´´ she says ``Are you going to take his order?´´ ``Mam’?´´ he asks ``Whose order?´´ Jack can see the moment it clicks and the female guardian realizes. She gasps, clasps her hand over her mouth and turns to Jack, just like everyone seated on the table, they look pitying and shocked. Get it over with now, Jack thinks and stands up. He smiles at them widely and begins: ``Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you, the invisible man! Me´´ God, he sounds bitter. ``First, take a look at this,´´ he places his hands on the back of his chair and yanks it back. It crashes on the ground loudly, every person in the restaurant falls silent and turns towards them. The waiter startles, then his eyes glaze over and he moves to pick up the chair. ``I’m sorry about that´´ he murmurs ``Must have been the wind.´´ ``Oh, why, isn’t that interesting! But there’s more,´´ Jack steps forward until he’s only about five inches from the poor man and waves his hand directly in front of his face. ``Hellooo Sir! I’d like to have the number five on the menu, the chicken-salat? No reaction.. Hmm, what could I be doing wrong?´´ He refuses to look at the guardians, pointedly turning away his head even though he can physically feel their stares. ``I’ll take it one step further!´´ ``Frost, mate, we get it you can stop now...´´ Bunny’s stood up from the table, he’s holding out his hands as though to show he was unarmed, to calm Jack down. What, did he think Jack’d actually hurt this guy? Great. ``Sit down, cottontail. They’ll think you’re hallucinating. Just watch!´´ Jack hates this part, it’s painful, actually, physically painful, but well. ``You need to really understand,´´ he raises his hand up to shoulder height of the waiter, the poor man looks vaguely frightened by now, staring at Bunny as though he’s insane, his eyes flickering from to the spot the guardians are all staring at, nervously. The spot where Jack has now brought his hand even closer towards the mans shoulder. ``You need to really understand.´´ he repeats, now calm. Then he closes the distance between his hand and the waiters shoulder. The moment they touch, there’s a hissing sound and the waiter freezes up, for a split second he is immovable, then he turns around and walks away, without a word, without a glance back. Jacks hand hovers in the air awkwardly for a moment then he stretches it towards the guardians, it now sports a small burn, right on his finger tips. ``These will be gone in a few minutes, so will his´´ he jerks a thumb over his shoulder ``Memories, he won’t remember anything odd. Manny is powerful and determined to keep me from contacing anyone who’s not involved with the AGGA. There’s a good reason for that trust me, but the method he decided to use, this method, is unnecessary. It could have been much easier but it isn’t and I’ll most likely never tell you why. Neither will he. But I needed you to really understand´´ this is the third time he says this now ``really understand what this Isolation actually means. I might be fighting to protect them just like you, but when it comes to communication with them, you can’t rely on me. You must never, never forget that I am not real, you can not trust me with anything concerning the interaction with mortals. Do you understand? Never, never endanger their lives by forgetting. ´´ They are silent, staring at him wide-eyed and... Concerned? Sandy is the first to move, Ok, Jack he signs it’s ok, we’ll remember, we understand, it’s fine. His voice is ridiculously soothing. Jack’s momentarily confused as to why Sandy’s furrowing his brows so worriedly until he realizes that he’s trembling , his eyes are burning. He refuses to cry, they already think him unstable, he doesn’t have to prove to them how right they are. ``Quite the show, Frosty, real impressive, Buut I for one really wanna eat something now, it’s way past lunch. Are ya up to ordering now? I’ll relay your answer, even pay.´´ He knows what Bunny’s trying to do, really he does, lifting the tension, dispelling the uncomfortable silence... Commendable and completely in Jacks interest. So he obliges, it’s easy, smile, tease, reassure them. Jack’s fine, he’s used to this besides... Who’s to say he can’t enjoy this illusion until it ends? He can go back to being miserable afterwards. Now, though, he’s the only Psychic hey have and thus, necessary, right now. They need him, the guardians, his team needs him. He’ll be real, he’ll exist by association A/N: Sorry, this one is shorter then the last few, but the next one will be longer and more significant. Do you like it? I’m insecure, I’m asking for your opinions again... Sorry. Once again asking for reviews, they really do a lot for my motivation. Alright guys, time for some interesting stuff. According to color theory neon orange and purple are some of the worst colors to be combined and since I made Bunny an artist... As for Fluorine and Hydrogen, adding one to the other results in an explosion, creating a colorless gas called Hydrogen fluoride, which just so happens to be poisonous... It corrodes the mucous membrane and walls of the lungs if it enters the respiratory tract. Sorry, I’m done nerding out. Hope you liked this chapter.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have uploaded chapter 9 twice instead of chapter 10. I am an idiot and I apologize!

Chapter 10:

Even bathed in the warm morning light and quite a few miles away up on a hill, the haunted mansions of all haunted mansions still looks incredibly intimidating.

Or it would to any normal mortal, the guardians however are relatively insensitive when it comes to the actual location they're at when fighting against already-dead-but-not-quite-done-yet gory opponents.

So a raised eyebrow from Bunny and an annoyed ``What a cliche...´´ from Jack is the most of a reaction the building gets.

Nevertheless it _Is_ haunted and so they all study it attentively for anything that would seem odd as they pull up in North's van.

``So,´´ Tooth says, hauling one of the bag containing their equipment out of the "sleigh",

``How does this work, Jack?´´

``Alright. In which ones are the provisions? Right, that one. Those we leave here.´´

``What? Common mate, If we leave em' here, we're gonna have to go back through ghost infested territory to bring em' to the base!´´

``Yes, I don't like it either, but if we take them with us, we'll have that, the weapons and the tech. We can't carry that much and still fight!´´

Sandy tugs at Jack's sleeve to gain his attention.

_Actually, I can carry all the bags._

He smiles at Jack's incredulous expression: _watch this!_

The smallest Guardian opens his jacket pocket and pulls out a small pouch, he puts his hand inside and when he pulls it back out, he holds it towards Jack.

The teen stares at the closed fist for a second, then questioningly raises an eyebrow, Sandy just smiles wider, he opens his hand.

For about a second nothing happens, then, slowly, a fine golden mist raises from the guardians hand and starts to spread.

At first Jack doesn't understand what is happening until he realizes that it is not so much mist, as it is dust.

Sand mixed with wind.

The sand forms a hand and flies towards Jack, it ruffles through his hair and pokes his cheek, then, with friendly wave, it floats to one of the bags and picks it up.

Jack pushes his fringes out of his eyes and laughs.

``Sandy, you're awesome! That's so amazing!´´

_And useful, as long as you four do the fighting, I can use my sand to carry the bags._

``Yeh, about that.´´ Bunny hesitates, as though about to say something unpleasant, he sighs. ``I got two goggles for each of us, save Jack, of course.´´

``What?! Bunny, that is not enough, that means ve have only 10 hours in which we can see the ghost!´´

``It ain't my fault mate, I asked the staff at the warehouse for more but they practically laughed at me.

They were wondrin' why we needed so many an' I couldn't exactly tell 'em tha' we are entering a red-zone, it'd have raised questions.´´

``Then how do ve do this?´´

``We'll have ta listen to Frosty, here.´´

They all turn towards Jack, who suddenly looks rather pale, well, even more pale than normally,

``Yes, I guess so...´´

``Frosty, listen...´´ Bunny stops, he really doesn't do this whole talking kindly thing very well. ``We need ta be able rely on ya´´

Jack just nods, obviously trying to appear nonchalant.

The Australian sighs once again, that hadn't been helpful at all, encouragement really isn't his forte, luckily North decides to step in.

The Russian places a hand on Jack shoulder: ``Ve have to save the goggles for the nights. That means that when ve enter now, you will have to guide us. Manny would not have chosen you, had he not deemed you to be sufficiently capable. Ve are trusting you, Can you do that too, Jack?´´

For a second, the teen holds North's gaze, then he avoids his eyes and glances at the ground.

``I'm a good Psychic, North.´´ he states quietly, ``And a good guardian, I do my job well, that's not arrogance or exaggeration, it's true. But,´´ He takes a deep breath, ``I'm not used to teamwork anymore. It's... been a while so it'll be complicated for me, too. Alright? Could we just...´´ he gestures towards the house, ``get this over with?´´

North looks at Jack contemplatively for a second, then seems to come to a decision and pats his shoulder again.

Then he turns around and slams shut the bunk of the van.

``Everybody have everything? Weapons? Provision? Tech? Oh, the jackets! We forgot the jackets!´´ Tooth frowns at North accusingly ``North, where are they?´´

``Somevhere under the the XM47-flamethrower! Don't look at me like that! After the spare fuel canister went "kabooom" in September in that double grave at the creepy private mini-cemetery, there was room to spare in flamethrower bag. Ve should take that too, by the way.´´

``A private cemet... Never mind. what jackets?´´ Jack asks.

`` Our usual mission clothes, you're not plannin' ta enter the red-zone like that, are ya?´´

Bunny looks at Jacks moderately warm light blue hoodie and normal black jeans skeptically.

``Well, I'm sorry but I left my "Team Ghost-hunters " T-shirt at home!´´

``Hilarious. Seriously, though. We're going to be fighting ghosts, shouldn't you at least wear something slightly protective?´´

``Well, I _could_ wear my uniform, I guess.´´

``Uniform? Like what? Ties and black suits?´´

``I think that's the men in black. But they take care of aliens.. No worries, common mistake.´´

``You and your unnecessarily frequent sarcastic pop-culture references. Get serious, _agent jay_.´´

``We're hunting ghosts guys! Your references are not even close to appropriate anymore!´´ Tooth calls from somewhere in the depths of the van's trunk, her voice slightly muffled.

``What uniforms Frosty?´´

``Psychics have special AGGA-ID and uniforms so that we don't get problems with the whole thing, got me into trouble before. But it's not like it's useful for protection when fighting, besides I left them back at the dorm.´´

``Do ya... Ah, Tooth, don't throw the jacket at my head, ya could'a just given it to me normally... Frosty, do ya have nothing else? Maybe even a biking jacket?´´

``No, not here. What the hell do you guys wear?´´

``Water resistant jackets. Obviously strengthened with synthetic polymer Melamine. Sometimes even Kevlar enforced.´´

``Melamine, huh? Well, we do work with fire a lot. Honestly, what is it with the awesome standard AGGA issued wear, you guys get but we don't? ...Oh, Fluffy, I think Sandy's trying to get your att...´´

There's a loud thud as Bunny gets once again hit by an object, this time it's a boot and thrown by Sandy.

Jach cringes``..attention...´´

``Aw, come on man!´´ Bunny growls as he rubs his shoulder ``Couldn't you do that differently? ...What is it?´´

_We need to get moving and your boomerangs are blocking the sleeping-bags and the..._

``Don't touch the sleeping bags!´´

_Why not, Jack?_

``I have a plastic bottle of Thermite in there!´´

``Thermite?´´

``It can be used to initiate some very powerful exothermic reactions.

Not just Thermite, though.

There's some ethyl Alcohol, sulfuric acid, Potassium Permanganate, mostly chemical compounds I could use for explosive reactions, it's easier then carrying around a flamethrower. ´´

`` Explosive? And you just loosely put it into the bag for the sleeping bag?´´

``Of course not! Gee, Fluffy, it's in a small case, I just don't want that to open up.

Besides, obviously they're not mixed together in there either. They have individual containers, I'm not an amateur.´´

``That's... Actually kind of a not-so-bad idea.´´ Bunny admitts begrugingly and glares at Jack cocky smirk.

 _Jack, where is that staff you were talking about?_ Sandy signs.

``That's wrapped in my blanket, it should be under the back seat, I'll go get it.

Fluffy, you're still not wearing your jacket and I think Tooth's going for her daggers, ...figured I should warn you. ´´

.

.

.

It takes a while until they're able to move into the house, no matter how often they do this or how professionally they conduct their mission, there's always kind of a mess.

There are always lots of things to carry, some of them heavy and or dangerous, if not handled correctly.

So it's only natural everything should be prepared precariously and down to the last detail before they all depart...

However...

Jack's rearranging his chemicals inside the case,

He's had them in that particular order three times already,

...he's changing it again.

Tooth's polishing her cameras lenses,

There's a limited number, she should have been done long ago,

...she's starting from the beginning.

North's sharpening his swords,

He only has two and he's already done this yesterday,

...Yet he continues.

Bunny's sketching, waiting for the other, except there's no need to wait for them, they're done.

Bunny knows that, which means he's waiting for no reason for nothing, but seems to have no problem with that.

In other words, they're stalling, they're all stalling and Sandy, who's just sitting on a chair of sand, knows this.

Because he's the only one not stalling.

He understands why they're doing it, really, he'd be doing it too, but someone has to keep calm and collected.

Since he's been a guardian the longest he has to be that person.

They're all nervous because they're four guardians who've never been in an haunted location without goggles before, they feel like they're walking into a forest of knifes blindfolded.

Nooses around their neck and multiple holes for them to step in and break their necks.

Which makes Jack, solitary, responsible-for-no-one-but-himself, Jack who Sandy hears talk to himself, wandering the hallways of the AGGA-dorm at night, the only guide they have.

Now. Of course the whole "dying due to invisible dead-existences" applies to Sandy as much as it does to the others and it bothers him just as much but he appears to be the only one currently collected enough to be willing to even try to deal with this situation and clearly someone has to.

By "deal with this situation" Sandy means to just _make them move_ because time's passing and night's approaching fast and none of them have time to spend on doubt. They are not the only ones though, none of the other AGGA-guardians have that sort of time either, not If the goggles continue to fail in the way they have been.

So.

Unto the problem:

 _Guys, we have to make our move, the sun will set soon._ He informs them, determined to get them going despite their worries.

``Don't be overly dramatic, it's barely noon. I mean..´´ Jack halts and sighs...``Never mind, you're right. Setting up, and so on. And...´´ He hesitates, sighs again,``...We can't put this off any longer.´´

Brave kid. Reasonable.

Sandy smiles and turns towards the rest of the team.

The other guardians nod, looking resigned.

_Alright, Jack, have you ever done this before? Directed people without goggles?_

``No, like I said, I usually work only with other Psychics.´´

``Then how d'ya think it'd work best?´´

`` _I_ dunno Fluff! Make a suggestion.´´

``It is simple, ve vill follow what Jack says.´´

``You mean you want me to be all "three o'clock, Tooth duck" and "To the left, a little higher". Like that?´´

It's _not_ like we have another choice right?´´

``Well, We're not supposed to clear out the red-zone, just collect data, see if something is responsible for the whole goggles thing, so, how about we just keep out of fights until we reach the dining room? You guys can do stealthy right?´´

``I'd certainly make things easier.´´ Tooth agrees.

``We're screwed.´´ Bunny groans and Jack elbows him in the ribs

``Cheer up, cotton-tail if we die... wait, can... Guardians even come back as ghosts...?.´´

``ugh, rack off, let's go face certain death.´´

``The odds aren't quite _that_ bad. Wait, was... That a... Lord of the rings...´´

Bunny just winks and starts following Tooth and North up the long driveway.

Jack narrows his eyes and turns towards Sandy confusedly.

``When they go to Mordor? The last movie... How was that an appropriate reference to make at this point. How..How was that...?´´

Sandy grins.

_I think he was actually just that pessimistic, You'll get used to it. Let's go._

Once they'd started walking, they didn't stop again, not even when they arrived at the electric fence which marked the start of the red-zone.

None of the guardian's steps so much as faltered.

It's always like that, their assignment starts and it's too late to go back.

``Alright,´´ Jack whispers as soon as they had crossed to the other side of the fence, ``From now on, no loud speaking, you walk behind me, don't talk over me and, unless there's enough time to do so, don't question what I say.´´

``Well, aren't ya bossy.´´ despite his annoyed tone Bunny _was_ whispering.

``Lay off on the banter you two, we can't afford that. ´´ Tooth reprimands them sternly.

``How long do we have to walk?´´

``It's only 3 miles, with average walking speed that's about an hour.´´

``Technically, that's right Fluffy, but that's walking in a straight line. We have to consider the territory.´´

``Vhat do you mean Jack?´´

The teen stares at North surprised, ``You don't kn... Oh, right, Well, if you want to cross a large haunted territory you need to carefully consider the...´´

``Hold on kid, do ya see any ghosts yet?´´

It's what they're all thinking, the four non-psychic guardians keep glancing around suspiciously, obviously very unsure.

It's no wonder, they're very vulnerable on this mission, it's a completely new experience for them.

Despite having trained for a very long time before claiming their weapons and actually fighting apparitions, they've never experienced the kind of defenselessness that comes with the inability to see their opponents.

``What? Don't you think I'd tell you if I saw one? Gee Fluff, you'll have to put a little faith in me alright? Where was I? ...right, carefully consider the route, think about where the most deaths occurred and avoid those areas.´´

``Isn't one of the dangerous things in the red-zones the fact that the ghost aren't bound so tightly to their bones? So what use is avoiding the places with the most deaths?´´

``Yes, they can go wherever they want to but only as soon as they have a reason to. Generally, as long as they're not chasing you, they stick around their remains.´´

_In that case, let's consider the deaths and their locations, Tooth?_

``Yup, I got it.´´

She takes one of the backpacks from her back and starts rummaging through it, a few seconds later her hand reemerges with a notepad.

She flips it open and goes through a few pages,

``Here, alright. Most of the deaths happened in the house itself, then the apparitions should be concentrated there.

The issue here are the victims of that bomb attack and the outbreak of the black-death back when there was still a small village here, since they could have died anywhere.

In other words we might as well go the shortest way.´´

``I think we should probably keep to the trees, walk through the shrubs. It'll take a bit longer but it'll be safer. Say, when was the house renovated again?´´

``1980´´

``What about the other buildings destroyed by that bomb? Did they get rebuild?´´

``Not as far as I know, why?´´

``Let's just avoid the ruins and anything that looks like it could have been a grave yard.

And anything that looks like it might have buried anyone alive, those bodies were normally not retrieved or given a proper burial and are the most likely to sprout stray ghosts.

As for the plague, well, if we're lucky the people who lived here back then were smart enough to burn the bodies of those who died of the bubonic plague so as to avoid contagion.´´

``So... Underwood it is, we should get going. Jack, lead the way.´´

And so they do, it works well, for about half an hour.

Then things start deteriorating just like the bodies of the apparitions ruining everything in the first place.

Walking the longer way, the safest route, is not very difficult, it's not like they're climbing a mountain or anything but they still only get a third of the way in said half hour.

They're climbing up the side of a small hill which is not high enough to block the view of their ultimate goal but steep enough to make it impossible to see it's other side.

So that is the reason that Jack is anything but prepared when he finally reaches the top and, instead of getting the chance to gracefully jump over the small rock laying there, comes face to face with a dead man.

Well, more face to half-face since the guy's missing the entire upper right half of his face, it's one of the more gory specimen Jack's seen but he doesn't take the time to acknowledge this.

Instead he slams down his staff in front of him effectively making a solid wall of ice burst from the earth.

The ghost's right arm slams against it with so much force the brittle bones shatter, their ends sticking up through the skin.

The arm immediately starts reforming of course but it does give Jack enough time to get a good look at just how many apparitions there actually are, behind the hills top.

There's six.

"Fuck," Jack thinks as he throws himself backwards to push Bunny, who was coming up the hill after him, to the ground "This was actually going quite Ok for a while. "

It never stays easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. If soooo... comment?  
> Till next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day. Man, aren't I just really polite? Well, I'm glad you're here. So. It's only appropriate. 
> 
> Have fun! (hopefully)

Bunny barely has time to take notice of the sudden drop in temperature as Jack slams his staff on the floor before he gets quite distracted by the wall of ice appearing out of nowhere and Moments later, Jack pushing against his chest.  
The Australian stumbles backwards but before he falls over completely, Jack grabs his elbow and drags him with him to the side. 

``To the right! Run!´´  
He yells towards the other guardians, he's already moving, pulling Bunny along.  
The others don't question his order, they just start running. 

``How many, Jack?´´ Tooth yells dodging a random rock and glancing over her shoulder. ``six! Aaand They split up, ...Fuck!´´  
``Jack! You've got tell us what to do!´´   
``I'm trying to come up with something hold on...´´ 

He turns around and starts running back first. He stretches out his right hand...  
  
``Frosty! What...´´  
Bunny is cut of by a weird sound, sort of like someone turned on a faucet, he turns and stares in the direction Jacks pointing his arm in, the wall of ice is... liquifying.  
It disappears into the earth only to reappear, frozen again, Moments later about two feet behind Bunny, a split second before something slams into into it with so much force cracks start to form.  
This time the ice keeps growing until it's a cubical.  
Bunny can't see it, but it is trapping inside it a particularly bloody specimen whose fingers were only a few inches from the Australians face, luckily it hit the ice instead.  
Luckily, because if it had actually made contact with the guardians skin he would have died within half an hour.  
Unless treated by the AGGA-medics, cleansing him of the "lingering death" which is what the AGGA calls the leathal effect of the ghost's touch. It's not a pretty thing.  
  
``Now there's Five! Until it gets free of course.´´  
``I can't believe ya let one get tha' close ta me!´´  
``This is my first time doing this with a team so, shut up and throw that Boomerang of yours! The oak slightly to your left, behind you! Straight at it!´´  
  
Again, no questions.  
The Boomerang is airborne before Jack's even finished talking, only it doesn't hit the tree, it slams against... Air.  
Again, for Jack, the boomerang takes out another spirit which was floating right in the weapon's path.  
  
``Congrats Fluffy, you just got them down to four!´´  
``I lost one of my weapons!´´  
``Calm down, I got it.´´  
  
Again ice shoots out of the floor, this time right underneath the Boomerang, throwing it towards the guardians.  
Bunny stops running turns around and catches it, he grins: ``Awesome mate!´´  
  
The frozen cubical bursts.  
``Back to five´´  
``Ve cannot keep running, Jack.´´  
_What are they doing?_  
  
No answer is required as in that moment a nearby boulder at least half North's size rises from the floor.  
``Sandy, Duck!´´ Tooth screams.  
  
The smallest guardian choses the quickest way and just lets himself drop straight to the ground, he's missed by inches.  
  
`` Alright guys. Stop running!´´ Jack orders confidently.  
``What?!´´ Is the unanimous ridiculed shout that meets him.  
``Just trust me! And do exactly as I say! Tooth, three steps to the right, there's one coming towards y...´´  
  
He interrupts him self and thrusts forward his hand, and icicle flies forward and again hits what appears to be empty space.  
Of course what it really does is burrow itself in an apparitions chest making the brittle exposed rip cage cave in, the apparition flickers and disappears, not permanently, of course, not until the remains burn.  
  
``Tooth your dagger, swing in a half circle at about waist height, now!´´  
  
Jack doesn't stop to watch as the daggers hits the sternum of a middle aged man who appears to have been burned alive, effectively severing him in half.  
  
``Thr...´´ Jack turns towards the rest triumphantly, immediately his expression changes:  
  
`` North! block your head!´´ Jack screams.  
The Russian flinches but wastes no time in raising one of his swords in front of his head and instinctively performs a defensive pattern in the air in front of his chest with the other one.  
He feels the pressure of something pushing against the blade protecting his head as though something had slammed into it.  
``Jack!´´ He yells  
``What now?´´  
``Do that with your second sword again, a bit higher´´  
  
North does so, three times in a row, in fact, just to be sure.  
``Did I get it?´´ The Russian pants feeling the resistance against his weapon disappear. Jack doesn't bother answering now that the danger to Norths live has exploded into nonexistence, he stares around, searching for the last ghost.  
  
``Where...?´´  Oh, Fuck. ``Bunny! Forward!´´  
  
The Australian guardian throws himself forward, just in time to avoid Jacks second Icicle. This ghost emits a deafening scream as the icicle crashes into it's forehead and yet another spirit bursts. Jack clasps his hands over his ears and groans. Freakishly loud dead guy dying.  
  
``Frosty?´´ Bunny asks. The others move towards the newest member of their team, unable to hear the sound.  
``Are you alright? Are they gone?´´ Jack glances around and sighs in relief.  
``I'm fine... Alright.´´ he pants ``Um, What about you guys?´´  
``It's seem we're fine too...comparatevily. What now?´´  
``Uh,´´ Jack hesitates nervously, the ghosts will come back any Minute now. No time to think, No time think... ``Uh´´ he stutters still slightely out of breath. His eyes scan the landscape for anything helpful.  
  
``Alright, Ok, Ok. They'll be back... They'll... Be back. We need to...´´ Again he stops, still looking around frantically. There! ``That hill!´´  
He points to a steep elevation on the ground a few feet in front of them  
  
``Let's... Hide behind that, we'll see from there.´´ And they're running again, sliding down the backside of the hill and cowering behind it, just in time.  
Again Jack hears that damned screech and takes that as a sign that at the very least that ghost has already formed again.  
Once more, all of the guardians stare at Jack looking for a plan.  
  
``What now?´´  
``Well, as long as we stay here they probably won't find us, they generally just forget your existance if you hide while they're... temporarily vaporised.´´  
_We can't stay here forever._  
``I know, I'm thinking.´´ Suddenly his face lights up and he grins.  
``Tha' expression really isn't appropriate, at the moment, mate.´´  
``Yes actually, yes it is. Sandy, if you were,´´ Jack turns towards the mansion, mouth moving silently as though calculating something. ´´...about 150-160 feet above the ground, could you pick up something with your Sand from that height?´´  
_Of course I could, but I'm carrying the bags, I can't do two things with my Sand at once._  
``I know, but I have a plan.´´ a mischevous Look settles on his face. `` What do you guys think of slides?´´

* * *

``This is an awful idea.´´  
``You would say that, cotton-tail, you and your anti-fun attitude.´´ Jack says rolling his eyes.  
``This is not about fun, Frost! We have a Job to do.´´  
``We can have both, though. Come on! You have to admit, this will be really badass.´´  
  
Bunny stares at him, expressionlessly.  
  
``Fine! If you're so unhappy with it, suggest something better, alright?!.´´  
  
Both of them know that Bunny can't and that just makes the Australian more annoyed.  
  
``...Fuck.´´ he growls and kicks at a the grass.  
``If I die, I'll come back as a ghost and kill you personally.´´  
``Nah, this'll be great!´´ Tooth sighs, ``Let's just do it.´´  
``Alright! Sandy if you please.´´  
  
They move closer together and grab each others arms forming a small round space in their middle, into which Sandy gently setts the bags.  
Sandy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, concentrating.  
The ground underneath them begins to glow in perfectly circular form and suddenly they're standing on a thick layer of sand, dense to the Point of solidity.  
  
_Ready?_   He asks, reopening his eyes and looking up at his companions They look at Bunny, who rolls his eyes and sighs: ``This'd better work Frosty.´´  
Jack smiles and nods at Sandy. ``We're ready.´´  
_Hold on tight and up we go._ Sandy signs. 

Then he presses his Hands to the circular sand-plate, Feeling The Hands of the two Guardians Standing next to him grab his Jacket he holds absolutely still for a second, then he commands his Sand to push.  
And the platform starts rising and just like the hand earlier, it takes it's cargo with it.  
The Speed makes the air press the passengers on the ever growing pillar to the ground, breath leaving their bodies as the rush upwards.  
  
``Whoooooop, This! Is! Awesome!´´ Jack shouts joyfully and Sandy smiles at the child widely and nods enthusiastically.  
``Focus, Frosty, damn it!´´  
Bunny appears less appeased by their speedily climbing height.  
He's staring at the ground, farther and farther beneath them with absolute Horror.  
As the sand rises higher and higher, they're gaining speed, the air pressing down on them now forcing them to bend their knees and press their hands to the grainy Floor to prevent from being flattened completly.  
``Right sorry, guys.´´ Jack directs his gaze downwards and estimates the distance.  
``Just a bit higher Sandy, you're doing great.´´  
``Jack we should really...´´  
``Alright, As soon as I say so... Wait, wait, too fast. Ok, now, Sandy, NOW!NOW!´´  
  
Sandy pulls his hands up abruptly, the sand disperses.  
For a second they appear to just hover in the air, like characters i a kids cartoon.  
Obviously this is purely a psychological impression and, in reality, it's merely gravity slowing down their ascend until that stops completely and their descend starts to speed up.  
  
In other words: They're falling. 

``Frost!´´ Bunny screams, arms flailing wildly.  
Jack, however doesn't need Bunny's reminder, he's already pointing his staff towards the ground, summoning another pillar of ice, this time however, he makes it bend at it's highest point effectively forming a slide.  
Right beneath them.  
Crack! The Sound resonates loudly as they slam onto the top of the ice structure.  
``Follow me!´´  
Jack orders and Bunny snorts, as if they had another choice.  
``Sandy, grab the bags.´´  
  
At just about 145 feet in the air, Sandy barely has time to use his Sand to pick up their luggage, before Jack, shortly followed by the other guardians hits the beginning of the icy chute.  
The white haired teen swings places his hands on the ice in front of him, creating the way as he goes.  
Bunny hears a loud crack behind him and glances over his shoulder.  
The ice behind him has started to crack, he's just about to start panicking, when it bursts into a fine dust.  
  
``Frost!´´ he screams, expecting to fall, when he realizes that the dust moving towards Jack.  
The kid is using the way they've already left to form the rest of the slide in front of him. Jack's laughing again, the wind blowing into his hair, tiny ice particles hitting his skin almost painfully at their speed.  
He hears North's joyful roar and Tooth's slightly frightened giggles behind him, also something that sounds vaguely like a little girl screaming colorfull curse in utter panic, with an Australian accent. 

"Ahhh, Bunny's never gonna live this down" he thinks and makes sure to include a tiny ski-jump within the next ten feet.  
  
The exhilarating ride comes to a close far to soon for the child and his free laughter abruptly cuts of as the slam into the ground, now far enough from they're already dead attackers.  
``Owww!´´ Jack groans, he blinks slightly dizzy and then suddenly jumps up scanning the surroundings, no ghosts, luckily. ``You guys OK? Sorry, I kinda forgot to slow down.´´ Jack stares at his hand, scraped open by the ice. ``Then again, I doubt I could have caused enough friction for that to work anyway.´´ ``Dead, Frosty...Dead! Never do that again.´´ ``That was awesome, Jack. Great work!´´ ``Thanks, Tooth. Sandy, are the bags ok?´´ They're fine, Sandy waves his hand and a replica made of sand does the same holding the bags containing their equipment, that was a great plan, Jack! The guardians stand and dust of their jackets and pants, then start looking around. ``We should have traveled like this from the beginning.´´ Tooth sighs. She's right, the mansion is now only a few feet away. It looks ridiculously creepy from up close, it blocks the sun from where they're standing now, casting a huge shadow over them. Almost all the window are shattered aside from a few on the second floor and the remains of a wooden balcony are lying in front of the house. ``Hey kid, are ya sure this isn't actually on the burning list?´´ ``It does look fairly unstable...´´ Tooth murmurs. ``I think it is charming.´´ ``North!´´ ``Ugh, Seriously, mate´´ ``Tell me your apartment doesn't look like that..´´ Jack scowls Should we go inside now? ``Actually, Sandy could you put the bags down again and lift me up a little? I wanna look around and see if there are any ghosts here.´´ ``Oh, right. I keep forgetting...´´ Tooth trails of, it makes her feel incredibly paranoid, in the same way one feels paranoid in the knowledge that there's a spider in a room but not knowing where it is... Only more deadly, maybe like... A very poisonous tarantula. A huge tarantula, that can't die... She's distracted from her train of thought, admittedly not a great loss, by Jack's surprised shout as Sandy's sand-hand picks him up by his waist and lifts him of the ground. ``Oh my gosh! Give a guy a warning!´´ The smallest guardian waves up at him apologetically. Jack sighs and glances around, he frowns. It's not that there's no apparitions at all there are actually a few he can see from here but there are not even close to as many as there are in some other red-zones, it surprises him, considering the history of the land. There's also something else... ``Get me down again. Please.´´ The golden hand sets the teen down gently and playfully ruffles his hair, again. Jack smiles at Sandy distractedly but doesn't react otherwise, just keeps frowning, staring at the mansion thoughtfully. ``Is everything alright? Jack?´´ Tooth asks and steps forward, ``Are there any close?´´ ``What?... Oh, no,no...all the ghosts are pretty far away from the ...´´ ``But what?´´ ``Never mind I'll just tell you inside.´´ ``Alright! Is there any way you could see into the mansion?´´ ``No, it's pretty awful lighting inside and some of the windows are blocked.´´ Bunny sighs. ``No sense in putting it off anymore, then.´´ ``No I guess not, the entrance is on the other side of the house, I think.´´ Let's go then Sandy once again picks up the bags and waits for Jack to start moving, he does so leading the guardians through what must once have been a backyard, now however it's overgrown by various weeds and shrubs making hard to walk. They fight their way through a few pretty Forget-me-notts but unfortunatly Encounter way more burning nettles and thorny bushes. At least until they actually arrive at the front side of the mansion where there is... a cleared path leading right to the front door. ``Ok, that's creepy...´´ Bunny says, Jacks stays silent but frowns. They move forward. Standing right in front of the old wooden doors they can see that it was once painted and appears to have had a brass knocker which is no laying on the grass a little to the left. The door knob is looks old but... Polished? Jack's frown deepens. They stop in front of the door, Jack turns around ``I think I should be the one to open the door. If I get slaughtered immediately you should probably run.´´ ``Hysterical, Frost, absolutely hilarious.´´ Bunny comments completely mirthlessly. ``Jack,´´ Tooth says hesitantly ``Maybe you shouldn't open the door just ye..´´ Jack yanks open the door and instantly they start coughing. The sweet scent of decaying wood and mold hits them in hard contrast to the clod clear November air. They can see the dust on the floor and the furniture get disturbed by the sudden blast of wind from the outside, flying up in wild swirls. For a second Jack thinks he sees footsteps but they're covered up by the settling particles too soon to be sure about it. The guardians look at Jack, the same silent question in all of their faces, but Jack shakes his head, no ghosts. Not at the moment. They enter, floorboards creaking ominously. For a second they stand there, feeling the slight warmth of the sun out side shining on their backs and casting their shadows right in front of them. Then Sandy's Sand-hand heaves the equipment inside, North shuts the door and they're cut of from the world, now the only living in a place of the dead. Jack is not very susceptible to the cold but shivers nonetheless. ``What now?´´ Tooth asks quietly. ``Now we go find the dining-room as quickly as possible and try to get rid of the ghosts in there. Also, it'd be a good idea to place a camera here.´´ ``The one with the special mobile receiver you told me to bring?´´ ``Yes, we need to know if our only exit is blocked.´´ ``Alright, then you should probably have the receiver, since we can't, you know...´´ ``Yeah, Thanks.´´ Tooth hands Jack a small rectangular device, it has a screen, about the size of a smart-phone with multiple buttons on the top. One to pausing, one to rewind, one to play footage from a certain point on, frame by frame. ``Uh...Where do you think we should put the camera?´´ Tooth seems glad she's asked for advice and happy to oblige ``Well, it depends, which Area do you want it to cover?´´ ``The threshold itself is not that important, so if you cloud just have it show this...´´ Jack motions a sort of perimeter, it covers most of the space right in front of the entrance and quite a few feet into the hallway leading away from it. Tooth nods and gets to work placing the camera in a suitable spot, she switches it on. The way this works, is something like this: The camera shows whatever area it points at and sends the footage it records live to the device it's connected to, in this case the one Jack's holding. This way he can monitor their way out, which is important in case of a hasty retreat or, which is disturbingly often the case, a frantic fright after everything had escalated way to quickly. The map, Sandy had taken the blueprints out of the bags too, says the dining room is just down that way. He points into the darkness of the corridor which is broken only occasionally by the light from the broken windows. The guardians wait for Jack to start walking, lead them so they don't, quite literally, run into any ghosts. But the Psychic stays still. ``There's something not right here. That hallway is empty, so was the courtyard and the entire way here, so many people died, where are the spirits?´´ ``Don't complain Frosty, you might jinx us. Nothing good ever happens after someone goes with the whole "it's quiet, too quite" thing.´´ ``First of all, Fluffy: that does not happen because it's said out-loud but because whoever said it was right, secondly: This is important take it seriously!´´ ``We're not writing you off or anything just, it seems like the six ones we literally just fought are more then enough.´´ Tooth says soothingly. ``That's just because you've never actually been in a red-zone before, it's insane. The ghost that are there are swarm in incredibly wide ranges from their bones, as soon as they attack you, there are ten more to back them up as though they were communicating, it's constant fighting or optionally crawling on the ground to avoid being spotted, there's always at least one apparition you can at least see somewhere. Even when it's your turn to sleep, you're usually interrupted by some sort of stray ghost throwing stuff around. There are no pauses, no breaks. Never this long and never at a location with this many violent deaths.´´ They stand there in silence for a second. Then Tooth quietly remarks: ``That's awful, Jack.´´ ``What?´´ The boy looks entirely confused ``No, I mean, I guess... But that's not the point.´´ ``Do think it might have something to do with the source?´´ ``Well, It's not like it's completely but, look, from my experience what's happening right now, is highly unusual.´´ ``But what do you want to do Jack? Do you believe we should leave? You're the Psychic here and you have the experience. Your judgment is the most reliable at the moment. It's your call.´´ ``No, not necessarily. That's not it. I just...´´ He sighs ``There's... There's something else.´´ ``What?´´ ``That, well, look´´ The boy pauses and looks around ``I think... I think the ghosts might be organizing, consciously...´´ Saying that out loud, Jack realizes, doesn't make it sound any less crazy or frightening. Kill-all attitude beings capable of Strategic thought. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did y'all like it? If so, would you mind terribly leaving a comment? They are unbelievably awesome.  
> They always motivate me.  
> ...Also, I am really insecure about the action scene... What did you think?  
> See you next time, I hope.
> 
> One more thing. Someone told me there might be a sequel, is that true? Cuz RotG certainly deserves one... is it getting one? Do you know?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! It's me again. I hope you like the house, cause that location's gonna be here for a while, anyway, enjoy!

 

Chapter 12:  
  
``That, well, look´´ The boy pauses and looks around ``I think... I think the ghosts are organized...´´  
``What?´´ Tooth asks completely confused ``What do you mean by that?´´  
``Well, their placement when I saw of them outside... It wasn't random.´´ Jack says, as though not quite sure how to explain it.  
``I don't get it. Not random how?´´  
  
The teen hesitates.   
  
``Well, On the way here, when Sandy picked me up, while we were on the slide, I noticed quite a few weird things.  
First: There were no apparitions at all at the entrance, even though there should always be a few strays, it was completely empty for about half an hour walking, then there were small groups always out of each others sight, in sort of rings around the mansion itself as if they were... Well... Protecting it. Patrolling the parameter for unwanted visitors, namely: us.´´  
  
``So what are you saying? The ghost are suddenly capable of reasonable theoretical strategies?´´ Bunny challenges, obviously not buying it.  
  
``It could be, though, right? The source is here, no normal rules apply.´´  
``I guess, but where does that leave us? Do we go on anyway?´´  
``Yes, but in the spirit of full disclosure I thought you should know.´´  
``Fine.´´ Bunny says sceptically.  
  
Despite the fact that apparitions capable of thinking strategically sounds like a ridiculous thing, Bunny is unsettled.  
He can't deny that the distinct lack of spirits is wired, he'd done his homework, read mission reports from other red-zones and by all accounts what Jack says is true.  
  
Nevertheless, no going back.  
  
They restart walking, occasionally stopping to put recorders and more cameras in locations that seem advantageous.  
  
As depicted on the floor-plans, the dining-room is, in a rather bizzar architectural choice, a sort of island surrounded by a hallway.  
This basically makes it a stone cubical containing their future base, with the   
entrance on the right side of it.  
  
After a moments contemplation, Jack decides to walk around the left, instead of taking the direct right-sided way, so as to use the chance to set up more of their surveillance devices.  
  
The house is eerily silent despite the repeated questions of the team-members without ghost-sight and the answers they always receive, mostly consisting of: "nope, no ghost" and after while "Oh my gosh guys! I'll tell you when I see them!".  
But aside from that there's nothing, no flies, no birds, no cicadas. This absolute silence is a tell tale sign of a haunting.  
  
Living animals avoid dead humans.  
  
So is low temperature:  
And the corridor is cold, freezing actually, without the sunlight they had had outside, the cold November air creeps trough their jackets, scarfs and gloves and there's really nothing they can do, except ignoring the fact that it'll likely get even worse during the night.  
  
The only one who does not seem bothered by this, is Jack and as they once again stop in front of a door, this time the one leading to the dining room, Bunny can't help but mention Jack's apparent immunity to temperature, purely professional interest of course, his curiosity is in no way related to the way his teeth are chattering quite loudly.  
  
``Say, Frosty, your weapon, is it responsible for the fact that you can walk around in nothing but a hoodie and jeans when we all have to dress up as though exploring the Antarctic? Because I've never heard of a weapon actually influencing a guardians physic´´  
  
Jack stiffens.  
  
``It's complicated.´´  
`` That mean ya can't explain it?´´  
``Whether I can or not, I'm not going to. Why are you so interested anyway?´´  
``Cause I'm freezin' an' you're not.´´  
  
Jack reaches for the doorknob.  
  
``Right. Well, too bad for you. I...´´ He doesn't get any further then that, because the second that he pulls open the door there's an old chair flying right at his face.  
``Son of a...´´   
  
He barely manages to raise his arm so his elbow get's hit instead.  
Without a seconds hesitation Bunny slams shut the door and jumps back, not that it does any good, the apparition, done with throwing around furniture, bursts through the door.  
Apparently it can't be stopped by such trivial things as a solid object in it's way.  
  
Damn its intangibility!  
  
Jack scrambles desperately to push back all of the guardians at the same time, simultaneously he goes for his staff swinging it in such a way that it cuts through the ghost, effectively freezing it with a very thin layer of frost.  
  
``Fuck. That was way too close´´  
  
A second spirit comes through the wood. And a third.  
  
``Oh, you gotta be kidding me.´´  
``What!? What, Jack, what's happening ?!´´ Tooth all but screams at the teen as he pushes her again, out of the ghost's reach.  
``Ghost! Damn it!´´   
  
A wall of ice shoots up in front of Bunny.  
  
``Tell us what to do!´´ North shouts backing away and fumbling for his swords.  
  
Jack grabs Sandy arm, defenceless because of the bags, pulling the smallest guardian behind his back.  
Again he swings his staff and creates another wall this time blocking both Bunny and Tooth.  
  
``Just don't m...´´   
He interrupts himself to duck under a skeletal arm and throws an icicle, it pierces the spirit's chest and pins it to the wall, the head rolls around on it's shoulders loosely, very loosely, ugh.  
  
Jack knows he can't hold the ghosts off forever, they'll be able to move again soon and the chances of him finding the bones and destroying them in this kind of situation are practically zero.  
He tries to create another ice-cubical around the last ghost but this one dodges and goes straight for the Psychic's head, swinging through the air something that looks like...  
  
``A fucking hatchet! No way!´´ said Psychic screams angrily throwing himself to the left narrowly avoiding the slaughtering instrument.  
  
The cubical entrapping the second apparition is already cracking slightly and Miss-hatchet (because that ghost might once have been something akin to female) is already swirling around going for Jack again.  
He sees no other choice, shooting an icicle straight at miss-hatchet, again missing, he throws himself against the door leading to the dining-room hitting it hard with his shoulder.  
The old wood, already fragile due to rot and mould, gives way with a loud crack.  
He falls through into the room behind the door and, not paying attention to the wooden splinters, uses his hand to push himself off the floor immediately, turning towards the ghosts.  
  
``Jack!´´ Tooth yells, all of the guardians have their weapons drawn and look ready to jump forward, the only things keeping them back being their inability to locate the ghosts and the various ice walls.  
  
``Get in! NOW!´´ They obey as soon as Jack pulls back his ice, running to join their team's newest member in the dining room.  
  
Sandy's sand-hand flings the bags in first, then the guardians follow.  
As soon as they enter Jack slams his staff to the floor, resulting in a loud bang and the floor boards burst as another wall of ice breaks through, far thicker then the previous ones and filling the entire door way, it doesn't stop there however.  
The ice grows and grows encasing all of the walls not leaving an inch free for ghosts to pass through.  
Not pausing for even a second, Jack whirls around and scans the room for further potential threats.  
Wildly his eyes fly over every inch of their location, finding nothing, he sighs and let's himself fall to his knees.  
  
``Well,´´ He pants ``That was way too close for comfort.´´  
  
Being met with only silence, he looks back at his companions who are still staring at the ice surrounding them in awe.  
  
``Amazing,´´ Tooth gasps finally, recovering from her shock.  
  
The guardians turn towards Jack. Seeing him sitting on the floor, North asks:``Are you alright, Jack?´´   
``Fine´´ Jack says ``I'm fine.´´

_What happened back there?._  
  
The teen grunts and lifts himself of the floor, dusting down his pants for the second time that day, he grins and answers:  
  
``Well, there were a few ghosts... I mean I got rid of two but that hatchet lady... ugh seriously, I think she died with the hatchet. How does that even happen, dying with a hatchet in hand.´´  
``Damn it, Frosty! Why'd ya tell us ta stand back? We could'a helped!´´  
``Ohh, I'm so sorry! I was a little too busy trying keep you alive and fighting ghosts to worry about giving you directions!´´  
``You managed before!´´  
``Before we were fighting in a huge empty space, I had loads of room to dodge and have you back away, too. You could fight without coming so close that it'd be dangerous.´´  
``Oh, I remember it being pretty close!´´  
``And yet I managed, didn't I?´´  
``SO, why not do it like that again? I won't stand by on the sidelines!´´  
``To bad, but you'll have to trust my judgement.´´Bunny looks like he's about to protest but jack is faster: ``Shut up and listen!´´  
  
Affronted, the Australian steps back and closes his mouth.  
  
``Sorry!´´ Jacks says loudly, ``Sorry...``   
  
He sighs wearily and rubs his forehead   
``Look, if I think you can help without you being in danger I will let you know, but if you guys constantly rush headlong into danger just because you can't stand to do nothing, it'll cause far more problems then it'll solve! So if I decide to fight on my own, then I have a reason for it, alright?´´  
``...I get it. Look, I'm... Sorry, I guess. It's hard to just stand there and do nothing. We're not used to it.´´  
``Yeah, nothing we can do about that.´´  
  
_You did great, though, Jack.! Three on one? Amazing._  
  
The teen actually blushes at this and looks away, obviously embarrassed.  
  
``Anyway there aren't any ghosts in here now and there won't be any getting through my ice. What time is it?´´  
  
Tooth hesitates, staring at Jack for a little while longer and then pulls back her sleeve to look at her digital watch.  
  
``Uhh, around 3:00 pm.´´  
``That should give us enough time to set up in here before the sun's down.´´  
``Shouldn't we go around looking for the source first?   
As long as it's still bright?´´  
``After what just happened? I don't think so. We'll prepare the equipment and spend the first night looking through the cameras we already have.   
We can determine where the most activity is and look at those places in the morning.  
It'll only work for the first floor, of course but that'll be enough for day one.´´  
``We haven't even looked through the entire house yet.´´ Bunny protests.  
``Right now, I won't risk leaving this room.´´  
``...You're the boss, Frosty.´´  
``Thanks. Now. I've never done this before, the whole setting up tech thing, Tooth, you'll have to tell me what to do.´  
  
Her face lights up enthusiastically at the prospect of explaining her craft in detail,   
  
``Of course! See, the first thing you want to do now is...´´

It takes about an hour and Jack ends up spending more time walking around the room, making sure he hadn't accidentally sealed the room off , with one or more ghosts still inside, then listening to Tooth's lecture.  
  
He'd have trapped the apparitions in here with them.  
He finds a few bones, most of them from animals such as rats or mice, (ghost touch affects animals the same as humans), but no human remains.  
At least, not just lying on the floor, that's not saying much though, considering that the house had once belong to a serial-killer and been used as a place to hide the bodies.  
There might be corpses in the walls or the floorboards.  
  
But they're covered anyway.  
  
...With a substantial amount of time though, they might just be able to break through...  
  
He decides to take another look around the room and try to see anything odd through his ice, he finishes at about the same time that his companions finish their task.  
  
There are now five monitors with belonging speakers.  
Similar to a CCTV-system they receive the feed from the cameras and recorders, set on plastic camping tables.  
There are also five setts of headphones. Somewhere between the recording device and the headphones, the team at the AGGA working on technology related to the paranormal, had managed to make the sound waves emitted by apparitions audible clearly, when usually only a few individuals can hear them.  
  
There seems to be no real rule about this, all Psychics can hear the spirits, of course, but there are also a few normal guardians who can, even some untrained average mortals.  
However, one of the first things Jack had asked was whether any of the others had this particular ability and it turns out, they didn't.  
Luckily: Headphones.  
  
``Well, then Frosty. If you're done checking for secret passages... What are ya actually doing anyway?´´ Bunny asks walking over to the teen who's just finished inspecting a vaguely suspicious crack beneath his feet.  
  
``Never read the tell-tale heart, Fluff? * There might not be a heart-beat but the concept's a popular way to dispose of bodies, in uninhabited buildings at least.´´  
``Fan of Poe are ya?´´  
``He's my favourite.´´  
`` Bit macabre, isn't it?´´  
``Well, considering our live-style, I feel practically at home... I figured his stories are... familiar.´´  
``... Can't deny tha' I guess.´´  
``Besides, he also wrote humor and satire, it's hysterical.´´  
  
Bunny blinks, surprised.  
  
``What?´´ jack says, unsettled by the Australian's stare.  
``Nothin' just... The fourteen-year-old with the eighteen-hundreds humor.´´  
``Well...I'm not fourteen, Fluffy!´´  
  
Sensing the conversation loosing it's track, North steps in.  
  
``Ve have more important matters to talk about.´´  
``North's right. Stop getting distracted.´´ Tooth chastises them.  
She gestures towards the monitors and headphones: ``How do you want us to go on, Jack?´´  
``Right, Well. Throughout the night, I'll watch the footage we get and listen, obviously.  
I'm gonna need two of you to help me with the audio though, still means two of you get to sleep. You can take turns.´´  
``You're not sleeping at all then?´´  
``Never mind me Tooth, it's fine. ...you... brought coffee right?´´  
  
Sandy points to one of the remaining unpacked bags triumphantly.  
  
_One water-boiler AGGA-long-last-battery driven and instant coffee. No milk, sorry._  
  
``Aren't the AGGA-ll-Batteries only supposed to be used for the ghost-hunting stuff? I thought you were all rules and guidelines?´´  
_Not when it comes to coffee, I'm not._  
  
``Now that's the spirit, Sandy!´´ Jack cheers.  
  
The two wink at each other at exactly the same time, Tooth laughs.  
  
``Alright, If ye two are done bonding over your caffeine obsession, which, really, borders on concerning, could we get back ta the job?´´  
``Fine, but it's not like we're in a hurry.´´  
``Jack, why don't you rest a little before tonight? We can take care of the audio-feed.´´  
``Thanks Tooth but like I said, I'm fine.´´  
_Then, let's get settled in, I think the folding chairs and the lamps are in... That bag, over there._

Even though most of a guardians job is fighting ghosts and burning stuff, there are also quiet moments.  
  
Moments without dead people attacking, moments without fire-hazards being   
created intentionally, moments in which they just have to wait.  
  
Moments like this one.  
  
Every guardian has their own ideas as to how they spend these quiet stretches of time, their own unique habits and distractions.  
  
Bunny mostly draws, no surprise there.  
He's sitting on the floor, back to the wall sketchbook on his knees, quietly drawing while wearing a pair of headphones, not so much waiting for ghostly activity and more to just hear the quiet static, he finds it very calming for some reason.  
  
Sandy and North are playing cards, the two are sitting opposite each other and seem to be far less concerned with winning the game then with catching the other while they're cheating, because that they certainly are.  
  
Tooth always takes something with her that needs fixing, be it a cellphone, a tape-recorder, a CD-player... She's always tinkering with something or other.  
  
Jack, for his part is lounging on his chair, legs hanging over the arm rest and head resting on the edge of the camping table, he too, is wearing headphones.  
And, Bunny realises, he's reading... He's reading... Bunny snorts.  
  
``Lovecraft? Really?´´ Of all things.  
  
Jack looks up from the book and scowls at his fellow guardian.  
  
``What is it with you and my taste in literature?´´  
``What is it with you and your habit of morbidly reading books with content ironically related to our situation?´´  
``Was it necessarily to formulate it quite like that?´´  
``Too eloquent for ya?´´  
``I doth not pond'r the deep'r myt'ries of prop'r communication n'r doth i presume to und'rstand true v'rbosity!´´  
  
... Silence. Then:  
  
``Hah! Bunny! You should see your face!´´ North shouts from across the room.  
  
Sandy is laughing silently and the Russian takes the opportunity to raise from the ground a little and take a good look at the other's cards, only to be hit playfully by a sand-hand making him loose his balance and fall face first to the floor, nose hitting Sandy's cards, taking them down with him and letting his own go flying.  
They spend a few minutes blaming each other for ruining the game and then nonchalantly recollect whatever cards they can get their hands on and continue playing as though nothing had happened.  
  
Tooth glances towards the ruckus and shakes her head exasperatedly.  
Turning towards Jack and Bunny she asks: ``Are you guys picking anything up?´´  
  
``Nope´´Jack says, doing his obligatory every three-minute-look over to the monitors and finding nothing, he sighs: ``Did any of you bring a portable TV?´´  
  
Bunny rolls his eyes and stands up, walking to the coffee machine.  
  
``Hey Frosty, you want more coffee?´´  
``Hah, now who's got the caffeine obsession?´´ Bunny glares back and Jack, sensing the potential threat of having to get up from his comfortable position to, beware, get his coffee himself, rolls his eyes. ``I always want coffee and thanks.´´  
  
Comfortable silence descends upon them once again and the next time Jack looks up from his book he does so because of the noise caused by Tooth packing together her tools.  
  
He avoids his eyes, blinking, her Flashlight points directly at his face, he massages his forehead with his fingers ``What're you doing?´´  
  
She raises her head at his voice and, upon seeing him shield his eyes from the light, points the flashlight elsewhere.  
  
"Sorry" she mouths.  
``What...´´ Jack begins but Tooth presses a finger to her lips and nods her head towards her right.  
  
Jack glances over and makes a conscious effort not to laugh out loud, both North and Sandy fell asleep long ago, cards spread all over the floor.  
  
There are quite the number of them falling out of North's sleeves and there is a mirror laying behind the Russians back, presumably the one Sandy's sand-hand had been holding there to look over his opponent's shoulder at his cards.  
  
``In about three hours, wake one of us to take Bunny's place at the headphones.´´ she whispers, then she reaches over pulling one of the unpacked sleeping bags over to her.  
``Night´´ she says quietly.  
  
The last thing she sees before she falls asleep is Jack preparing to drop an ice cube down the back of not-quite-as-alert-as-he-should-be-Bunny's shirt.  
It's a miracle none of the two sleepers wake up when two seconds later said Australian starts to furiously whisper promises of a painful and prolonged death by torture to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know. The teel tale heart by Edgar A. Poe is an almost-horror-story and it involves a man hiding a dead body underneath his floorboards. Obviously that's not really what the story is about (waaay mor fascinating and psychological than that) but just in the interest of explaining the reference. 
> 
> Did you like it? I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did? Please? Just generally, tell me what you thought^^  
> Have a nice day.^^


End file.
